A Killer Kink
by Uppity Bitch
Summary: Klaroline AU human multi-chap! Caroline is the wildly successful author of an erotica series and now her famous scenes seem to have inspired a disturbing series of ritualistic murders. Enter Klaus, the flirty detective with his own demons lurking below that smirking surface. While on the trail of a serial killer, they'll get wrapped up in the seductive world of BDSM—and each other.
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Flute

Author's note: A new Klaroline AU human multi-chap! Caroline is the wildly successful author of an erotica series and now her famous scenes seem to have inspired a disturbing series of ritualistic murders. Enter Klaus, the flirty detective with his own demons lurking below that smirking surface. While on the trail of a serial killer, they'll get wrapped up in the seductive world of BDSM — and each other.

* * *

 _It began with a body. It would end the same way_. One of the leather straps from the sex swing had cut into the pale skin of the throat, but very little blood had been spilled. _Because he'd been strangled_ , Caroline realized, swallowing hard as she digested the fact that 'he' was now just a body. The bloated, discolored face stared blankly at her, accusing. _Was it her fault? It might as well be. After all, she was the one who_ _—._ Stop it, she told herself angrily, she wasn't responsible for others' actions or more accurately, _reactions_ to her books.

The heavy silence at her back reminded her that she wasn't alone in her thoughts. As she looked away from the horrific scene, an accented voice said, "I take it you knew the victim, then, Miss Forbes?"

Detective Mikaelson's tone was laced with suspicion, immediately raising Caroline's ire. Not that her initial impression of him had been especially positive. Despite his chiseled features and dirty blonde curls tousled just _so_ , the brusque, arrogant attitude was a complete turnoff. Especially, since he'd been rudely banging on her door, insisting she accompany him to a crime scene, but stubbornly refusing to relay any details other than to darkly mutter that it "would be of interest to her".

She'd been completely baffled by his statement as well as his clear mistrust of her...until she'd crossed the threshold of the apartment and had seen...everything. She'd come to see nudity as a celebration of freedom and individuality, but what they found in this cramped apartment was depraved and pitiful. _The body had been put on display_. Purposely positioned. Blinking back tears, she answered, "Yes. His name was Stefan. He was one of the sources I'd interviewed over the years for my books."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he replied, "Ah, yes, _The Naughty Neurotic_ series."

"You've read my work," Caroline asked, noting how his cheeks had suddenly turned pink. "You're not my typical demographic."

Detective Mikaelson sighed in irritation as he explained, "Actually, my brother is involved in this world. He's made me acutely aware of his... _role_ in your work."

Trying to focus on anything other than the steady clink-clink of the stainless-steel rings rubbing together under the weight of the body, she played back the detective's words as a thought suddenly struck her. "Wait — _Mikaelson_? and you have the same accent and the arrogant attitude as...Oh God, you're Kol's uptight older brother, the one he goes out of his way to read my racy scenes to?"

" _Especially_ the ones that feature saucy tidbits he claims to have discussed with you during your meetings," he said, the look of aggravation on his face similar to the one Kol wore whenever she told him that she was at the local dungeon to observe and interview willing sources — _not_ participate.

His gray eyes flicked back over the damaged sex swing, clearly eyeing the familiar coyly winking logo of her successful line of adult toys inspired by her erotica series. "In addition to one of your products being used as the murder weapon, the victim's torso has been painted with the same symbol using the same edible body paint as you depicted in one of your books. Surely you can see how this looks, Miss Forbes?"

Any semblance of humor faded away as Caroline nodded mutely. She took in the jagged spikes of the sides of the crown, drawn across Stefan's bruised chest using what appeared to be dark chocolate body paint. Just like in the opening scene from _The Naughty Neurotic: Pageant Queen Confessions._ Horrified at the implications, she couldn't help but remind herself that her characters remained very much alive and proceeded to have some wildly acrobatic sexcapades in the sex swing.

 _No wonder the inconveniently attractive detective was suspicious_. "Look — I get why you brought me here, but my books have kind of taken on a life of their own — the passionate fans, the line of sex toys, the movie franchise..." she trailed off as she gestured helplessly at the gruesome scene.

"And your relationship with the victim," Detective Mikaelson asked in a matter-of-fact tone that pissed her off even more than the way he seemed ready to disregard her explanation.

Unable to bring herself to look at Stefan any longer, she pointedly headed back into the hallway, stepping past the fluttering yellow crime scene tape to lean against a wall in the dimly lit corridor. "Purely professional — as are all of my interactions with my sources," she answered sharply. While Stefan had been cordial to her during all of their interactions, it would take an absolute lunatic to infer any sort of chemistry between them.

"You expect me to believe that you frequent an underground sex dungeon and keep things _professional_ ," he asked skeptically.

 _I don't care how sexy those dimples are_ — _what an unbelievable asshat_. "Wow, judgy much? From what Kol's told me, you've never even _been_ to a dungeon, so how dare you write off a lifestyle you know _nothing_ about," Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her. When she'd first decided to write novels set in the world of BDSM, the ignorance and blatant prejudice against people who embraced the lifestyle had been more shocking than any scene she'd witnessed in the dungeon.

While she'd told the arrogant detective she'd kept things professional with her sources, the truth was her best friend was the dungeon mistress and had inspired her to explore this world in her writing. Katherine had introduced her to a surprising variety of people who were members of her dungeon, _Tomb_ , and while not everyone welcomed her presence as an observer, many had eagerly shared their experiences, understanding that her goal was both to entertain and educate with her writing.

Detective Mikaelson seemed surprised by her outburst, and his tone carried a note of respect as he raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Understood. It wasn't my intention to upset you, Miss Forbes. Can you tell me where you were between 11:00 PM and 1:00 AM?"

Realizing she was never going to get out of there if she didn't cooperate, she revealed, "I was at Tomb conducting interviews and observing a few scenes for an upcoming manuscript. I saw Stefan's play partner, but not Stefan. He left around midnight, I think."

"And what is Stefan's boyfriend's name," he asked, watching her closely as though judging each expression individually.

She barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the detective's assumptions. " _Play partner_ doesn't always mean a significant other. To my knowledge, Stefan wasn't in a committed relationship. Enzo St. John was his main play partner, someone who engaged in scenes with him, both inside and outside of the dungeon."

He raised an eyebrow, but wisely appeared to keep whatever comment was on the tip of his tongue to himself. "I see. Well, that's all I have for the time being, Miss Forbes. If I have any further questions, I'll be in touch."

Caroline blinked, almost positive she caught him studying her lips intently before he quickly returned to the crime scene. Somewhat dazed by that odd encounter, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and managed to clip a passerby with her elbow. "Sorry," she exclaimed, looking up to find an attractive woman with piercing green eyes and an air of authority about her.

"It's fine," she said, assessing her briefly as she added, "You're the writer, Caroline Forbes."

There was an awkward pause while Caroline wondered if she was going to add anything to her statement. Based on the gold badge clipped to her belt loop, she assumed the woman intended to ask her the same questions Detective Mikaelson had done. The stranger finally reached out her hand, shaking Caroline's with confidence as she told her, "Captain Bonnie Bennett. Thank you for taking the time to speak with my detective about this case."

"Of course. I doubt I was very much help, though. I wish there was something more I could do," Caroline answered wistfully.

Captain Bennett seemed pleased by her words and lowered her voice slightly as she said, "I understand that you frequent Tomb to conduct interviews and observe their...activities when you're researching a book. It would be helpful to my department if you could pass along any out-of-place behaviors you witness or conversations relevant to the case that you might hear."

Caroline realized she was uncomfortable with what the woman was asking. Tomb and its members had welcomed her into their exciting world and she couldn't betray that trust. She replied firmly, "I can promise you that I will follow my conscience; that's the best I can do, Captain Bennett."

A ghost of a smile graced the lips of the captain as she nodded her acceptance. "That's the best any of us can do, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2: Congress of a Cow

Author's note: Thank you so much for the attention you've given this story so far! I'm so happy that you're excited and I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!

Warning: A side of BDSM in this chapter.

* * *

 _I will never look at pasta the same way again — Who knew Chef Boyardee was such a naughty boy?_ Caroline vacillated between wincing and wide-eyed fascination as she watched Vicki coil her lean, limber body into an elaborate bridge pose while rolling what appeared to be a ravioli cutter along the width of Kai's penis. The two play partners were well-known at _Tomb_ , one of the most exclusive sex dungeons on the East Coast, and Caroline had interviewed both of them on multiple occasions for her books.

Surrounded by an enthusiastic group of observers, Caroline settled more comfortably upon the enormous crimson and gold cushion, sinking into the luxurious damask silk with a pleasurable sigh. Even after all this time, Katherine's attention to detail was a sight to behold. Her best friend was the owner and dungeon mistress and had designed Tomb to mimic the exotic, over-the-top feel of the Taj Mahal. From the sumptuous, jewel-toned fabrics, to the vaulted archways trimmed in gold, she'd succeeded in creating a fantasy world for her guests that toyed with their senses and shaped their desires.

 _Leather strap cutting into the exposed throat_. She shook her head angrily as details from Stefan's murder assaulted her, making her blink back a wave of tears. While she hadn't considered Stefan a close friend, she'd appreciated that he was one of the first members from the community to reach out and become a resource for her writing. The way his body had been positioned like a doll had been disturbing to say the least, almost as though the murderer had tried to take away his humanity. _What kind of monster would do such a thing and why were they using her books as inspiration?_

She did her best to push aside those disturbing thoughts for now and focus on compiling some more research for her manuscript. Suddenly, Kai hissed in pleasurable pain as Vicki's practiced hand applied more pressure against the taut ridge of his cock, and Caroline observed the small crease in his brow as he kept from crying out. She was especially intrigued by the elaborate scene before her as its purpose was to test the limits of delayed orgasms and thought it would be an interesting scene to recreate in a future book.

She was so focused on Kai's heavy breathing as he struggled to control his ecstasy that she didn't notice the figure settle beside her on another oversized cushion until an accented voice wryly whispered, "Fairly certain that poor lad's face will freeze like that if he's not careful. And then he'd be far too frightening to find another playmate to torture him with that boot spur."

Caroline rolled her eyes, glancing over at the detective in mild irritation. "It's a pinwheel tickler, used to delay orgasms during stimulation scenes. Hopefully, you'll apply some of that impressive attention to detail in solving Stefan's murder, Detective Mikaelson."

"If we're going to be interacting in such _cozy_ settings, I think you should call me _Klaus_ ," he offered, eyeing a wall with intricately designed mosaics of figures depicting poses from the Kama Sutra, from the broken flute to the congress of a cow.

As Vicki carefully engulfed one of Kai's balls in her mouth, increasing the repetitions of the pinwheel tickler across his dick, Caroline realized Klaus might have a point about the _coziness_ of the situation. Releasing a sigh of resignation, she answered, "Then you should probably call me _Caroline_."

Gray eyes briefly lighting up at her words, Klaus' attention was pulled back to the erotic scene before them, wincing slightly as he told her, "Hope that bloke has decent medical; although, would insurance cover purposely cutting off one's privates with a kitchen utensil?"

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand, pulling him into a communal area where they could speak more freely. Leaning against a marble column, she told him, "It's rude to continuously speak during a scene. We can talk here." Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she couldn't help the slightly defensive tone as she explained, "Before each scene, the play partners have a consultation with the dungeon mistress so that everyone feels comfortable as well as safe. Pertinent health information for each play partner is discussed along with their limits." At Klaus confused expression, she elaborated, "any triggers, positions or activities that they won't do, that sort of thing."

The surprise in his voice was apparent as he told her, "It didn't occur to me that so much was involved beforehand to ensure safety." He jerked his head toward a group of leather fetishists laughing with a heavily pierced couple amicably shackled together underneath one of the gilded bronze finials. "The people who frequent places like this didn't seem the type to take such care...with themselves or each other."

"My best friend owns Tomb and is the dungeon mistress; she prides herself on creating a safe place for people in this unconventional lifestyle to express themselves without judgement or fear," she couldn't help the note of pride in her tone at what her friend had accomplished.

Nodding politely at a trio dressed in little more than rainbow-hued feathers that murmured hello at Caroline as they walked by, he told her, "And this place inspired your books then?"

Softening at his genuine curiosity, she allowed herself to relax somewhat, telling him, "Katherine definitely helped me understand this world better and I was surprised by how many people judged her and others like her without knowing the first thing about this life. I thought if I could bring it more into the mainstream, the public would become more educated and hopefully will result in understanding and acceptance."

A smirk appeared, along with an impish set of dimples that left her a bit breathless as Klaus acknowledged, "A goal you've certainly achieved, sweetheart," eyeing someone's bare ass tattooed with the phrase, 'The soul can live on desire alone _.'_ It was one of the most well-known lines in _The Naughty Neurotic_ series, and Caroline had spied a handful of patrons at Tomb with it tattooed on their bodies. _Not to mention how every movie trailer played it on an endless loop_. It was a line that she had come up with at the last minute, when she was under the pressure of a looming deadline and Häagen-Dazs had been her constant companion. No one needed to know that the line had actually been 'The soul can live on Häagen-Dazs alone' for longer than her editor was comfortable with admitting.

Growing uncomfortably warm as she realized Klaus' gaze had darkened as he studied her, she cleared her throat, asking, "So, you're here on official business? If so, you should probably prepare yourself for a pretty cold shoulder from everyone."

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus gestured to his dark henley and jeans telling her, "Really? I suppose I could've worn my latex to blend in better, but I went for comfort over style."

"Seriously?! Your stereotypes about the community are as ignorant as they are harmful," Caroline told him irritably. "I don't get why you're so close-minded about those in the lifestyle, but they're people too and deserve your respect even if you have some sort of weird hang-up about their _perfectly_ _legal_ hobbies."

Coloring slightly, he muttered, "It's not a hang-up...and I have perfectly good reasons for questioning the motives of a group of people who purposely hide in the shadows of an underground culture."

"Such as," Caroline asked, momentarily distracted by a gorgeous androgynous couple dressed as Artemis and the Ceryneian Hind, resplendent in shimmering gold and ivory.

As the couple began demonstrating the proper method for inserting a testicle spreader cock ring, Klaus cleared his throat, awkwardly telling her, "That's my business. And also, not relevant to my investigation. I'm still waiting on the official autopsy on Stefan, but a few items have come to light that I want to explore."

Realizing he probably wasn't going to tell her anything about the case at this point, she sighed and said, "At Tomb, there's strict anonymity and even NDAs if members request them. It took me ages to build trust in this community, even with Katherine vouching for me. There's still only a handful of people who allow me to interview them for my books. My advice is to tread lightly and look and listen more than you lecture."

Raising a critical eyebrow, he said, "Any other advice on how to do my job, love?"

 _That henley shouldn't look so good stretched across such a smug asshat_ , she groaned inwardly. "You'll notice a group that keeps to the private rooms and shadows. I've been told they wear masks if I'm here. The club is members-only and I'm still an outsider despite my books. Respect their privacy and leave them alone, ok?"

Raising his hands in a joking half-surrender, he smirked, "Fair enough, sweetheart. Since you're so well-versed in this world, perhaps you could act as a consultant during my investigation?"

 _Crap. She needed to spend less time with the good-looking asshat before she did something completely ill-advised like lick those dimples right off of his stupid sexy face_. "I guess this means you've decided I'm no longer a suspect," she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Clearing his throat, Klaus answered, "Not at this time, no. But I think your particular skillset and...experience in this world would be of help in solving my case." He suddenly was very interested in his shoes and muttered, "Teamwork and all that."

"You don't seem like the teamwork type, but I'm helping anyway; I don't want to see anyone else get hurt," Caroline told him, doing her best to ignore the small flutter she felt when he seemed relieved that she agreed to work with him. Pushing aside those distracting thoughts, she instead tried to focus on the case itself, and what they needed to do to solve Stefan's murder. She was getting ready to ask if he wanted to grab some coffee down the street and discuss their next steps when several arms suddenly hugged her from behind.

When they released their hold, she whirled around, an indulgent smile forming when she saw Kai and Vicki greeting her, practically glowing from the success of their recent scene. They wore matching red leather leashes, with Vicki's looped around her neck and Kai's linked to his silver cock ring. "Did you see us," Vicki asked Caroline in an endearingly giddy tone.

"You were both amazing," Caroline beamed, "Your scene went beautifully and gave me a lot of material to work with for my manuscript." Tilting her head, she eyed the still raw-looking flesh of Kai's penis, and asked with a note of concern, "Did your aftercare go ok?" One of the first things Katherine had taught Caroline about this community was the importance of aftercare following a scene between play partners. The participants found a quiet place to recharge and come down from the intense emotions that a scene could evoke. Typically involving light massages, gentle caresses or just holding one another, it was also an opportunity to rehydrate or even have a snack as many scenes involved a great deal of physicality as well as being emotionally draining.

Kai's blue eyes gleamed as he rested his head on Vicki's shoulder, rubbing his fingers in small, suggestive circles along her toned belly, smearing the glowing red body paint that decorated their naked flesh. "Aftercare was transcendent. _Unearthly_. The magnum opus of our evening here, just as every evening in this magical realm," he answered reverently.

Noticing Klaus' somewhat baffled expression, Caroline told him, "This is Kai, who takes his commitment to the community very seriously, and views it as a spiritual experience, and Vicki, his play partner and an absolute saint for putting up with him all this time."

Klaus stuck out his hand, wincing slightly as both of Kai's paint-smeared hands engulfed his, and told them, "Detective Mikaelson. I'm investigating Stefan Salvatore's murder."

The bluntness of his tone surprised Caroline, but he seemed more interested in gauging their reactions than making nice. After purposely allowing the awkward silence to stretch between the group while he studied Kai and Vicki's faces intently, he seemed satisfied as he stated confidently, "You were acquainted with him but were not close. Right then — what can you tell me about Enzo?"

Caroline couldn't help the curling sensation that seemed to start in her toes and lick up her body at Klaus' commanding tone. However, she didn't blame Kai and Vicki for being so nervous — Klaus was clearly in his intimidating detective mode. "Enzo is...Enzo," Vicki said vaguely, her eyes shifting to the side as though she was covertly searching for him.

Kai wrapped his arm around Vicki's shoulder protectively, adding, "Enzo's part of the community but isn't someone you vibe with on a deeper level, you know?"

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Klaus gave an unimpressed snort. "Not really. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Enzo's just a free spirit and doesn't get attached like some of us do. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt Stefan," Vicki said hurriedly. Glancing at a crowd making its way toward a corridor, she pulled Kai away, telling them, "We don't want to miss the scene in the indoor garden tonight, so we'll see you guys later!"

Watching the pair bid a hasty retreat, Klaus commented, "Well, that certainly was enlightening."

Caroline was about to ask him what he meant, but wisely remained silent as she saw how his familiar cocky expression morphed into something akin to anger as he observed the crowd decked out in their favorite BDSM gear. _What the hell was his problem?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Beetle

Author's note: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I've been a bit MIA while I work on some short KC stories for upcoming events, but I finally found some time to get this done for you. Also, some of you were wondering about the unusual chapter titles — they're actually names of positions from the _Kama Sutra._

Warning: Some kinky fun. Enjoy!

* * *

The music room full of dildos shaped like sitars never failed to amaze Caroline with the human body's capacity for flexibility. She assumed Klaus was entertaining similar thoughts as he studied the wall displaying a variety of sizes arranged from 'maybe after two glasses of wine' to 'no way is that football helmet going anywhere near an orifice'.

"Hope you did some serious warm-up stretching if you're planning on using Big Red," an amused voice teased, as Katherine stepped into the room and pointed to the largest dildo on display.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend, nodding at her obnoxiously bejeweled bubblegum pink boots that rose to her shapely thighs, "How many unicorns did you skin to make those things, Kat?"

"Bitch, please. They _begged_ me to take them because they knew they'd never rub up against anything as fabulous as me," Katherine preened, angling those dangerous-looking heels to catch the purple and magenta stage lights with her sparkling boots. At Klaus' derisive snort, her brown eyes flashed as she warned, "I let you in here because I look after my members, but you better not be causing trouble in my dungeon, Detective Dimples."

With a quirk of his brow, Klaus replied, "I can assure you, I've kept to our agreement. In fact," he confided with a smirk, "Caroline was so impressed by my abilities that she happily agreed to work alongside me."

An immediate blush rose to her cheeks from the way he rolled her name along his tongue in that delicious accent of his, not to mention the fantasies his innuendo immediately caused. As she sputtered and tried to think of a snarky retort, Katherine looked between the two of them with a knowing grin. "Well smack my well-toned ass and fuck me sideways, this is going to be fun to watch how long it takes for this sexytimes to finally get going."

Caroline could've sworn the tips of Klaus' ears had turned red, but maybe it was just the stage lights. He awkwardly cleared his throat, telling Katherine, "If I could redirect our focus, based on our findings thus far, we need to speak with Enzo. Do you know where he is?"

"Right here, mate," came a low, sexy growl from the arched doorway where Enzo stood. "Enzo St. John," he nodded, his spiky black hair gleaming in the stage lights.

Eyeing Enzo's black latex pants with glowing skeleton bones printed on them, Klaus replied, "Detective Mikaelson — I'm investigating Stefan Salvatore's murder. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Caroline observed that Enzo's normally expressive face went blank at mention of one of his play partners. A free spirit, she knew that Enzo didn't allow himself to get close to people, and while he cared about his play partners in his own way, he also wouldn't display the typical emotions that one would expect in this situation. She frowned as she watched Klaus' silent observation of Enzo, clearly filing that away to consider later. _Damn it_.

The low hum of a crowd interrupted her thoughts, and around a dozen dungeon members entered the room, lounging around various plush cushions and low-slung couches that surrounded the stage area. With a wide grin, Katherine gestured toward the enthusiastic group of spectators, telling them, "Enzo has a scene scheduled, so the questions can come later." Stepping on the other side of the doorway and loosening the red and gold silk drapes, she added, "Of course, that's the _only_ thing that has to _come_ later."

Caroline did her best to ignore Katherine's pointed look at her, and instead glanced at Klaus who seemed caught between irritation and possibly intrigue. Enzo winked at them as he made his way toward the stage, teasing, "I'm the Dungeon Donkey. You should _definitely_ stay for my show."

Nonplussed, Klaus raised an eyebrow at Caroline, silently asking what she wanted to do. Shrugging, she found a wide couch in a corner for them to sit on, near the trio wearing strategically placed ribbons in every color of the rainbow. Trying to distract herself from Klaus' delicious-smelling citrus and cedar cologne, she watched Enzo lock his play partner for the evening, Mason, into an erotic set of stocks, which consisted of large wooden boards with hinges and places to secure his head and wrists.

Strategically bent over in front of Enzo, Mason's smooth back muscles twitched in excitement, and while Caroline always had admired the attractive dungeon member, she had to admit that the handsome detective next to her seemed to make everything even sexier. She ventured a glance at Klaus out of the corner of her eye, noting the way he seemed to absorb every detail around him, and she wondered if she was imagining that he seemed to be leaning much closer to her on their shared couch than strictly necessary.

An admiring murmur from the crowd drew her attention, and an indulgent smile spread across her face as she watched Enzo, the consummate showman, slowly take off his shirt, teasing the hem over his sculpted abs before he casually tossed it to the side where several adoring fans seemed to carry on a hushed argument of who would hang onto it for safekeeping. Paying no mind to the onlookers, Enzo murmured words of praise to his play partner, smoothing his strong hands over Mason's powerful arms and legs, alternating between firm, massaging strokes before suddenly smacking the flesh in a series of cracks that echoed loudly in the chamber.

The sounds startled her, and she was momentarily embarrassed that her body jumped a little, but then Klaus took her hand in his, resting them together on his knee. She sucked in a breath, not expecting him to be _so warm_. The sound of a zipper, deliberate and slow, made her realize that Enzo and Mason were ready to take their scene to the next level. Earlier, she'd noted the stage had been marked carefully, and she knew that meant Enzo wanted the scene to leave an impression on his audience, which usually meant something _extra special_. Looking up, she saw the gears above the stage move with barely a whisper, and suddenly several gallons of what appeared to be honey slowly poured down where Enzo and his partner were strategically positioned.

Klaus squeezed her hand, maintaining a curious, light pressure as though reminding her of his presence. _Like she could forget_. While watching the thick, sticky amber flow over Enzo and Mason's beautiful bodies, it was Klaus' strong, sensual profile that kept drawing her attention away from the stage. As Enzo began rubbing the honey in sensual circles down his chest before rubbing against Mason, she couldn't help but notice that while her hand was still clasped in Klaus', they seemed to have traveled a bit. _Up his thigh_.

The moment Enzo first teased Mason with the tip of his engorged cock, Caroline caught Klaus staring at her. Rather than look away, she allowed herself to study him with frank interest, enjoying the way his gray eyes darkened with arousal. Feeling adventurous, she tugged their joined hands down further, allowing her thumb to brush against his thigh. Between Klaus' subtle lip lick and Mason's groan of ecstasy from the stage, she quickly found herself teasing the distinct outline of Klaus' erection. _This was actually happening_.

His cock jumped at her insistent touch, and she nearly shouted out loud when his other hand began inching underneath the simple floral silk of her mini dress. The crowd jostling them as they exited the chamber snapped them out their seductive explorations, and with wide eyes they realized they'd missed the remaining half of Enzo and Mason's scene. Standing up quickly, they discreetly straightened their clothing as Enzo approached them while rubbing a large towel over his mostly nude frame.

"Honey gets a bloke's naughty bits going, but you're sticky for _days_ ," he told them with a teasing wink. "Although, there's always a play partner willing to help out a mate with a few courtesy licks, eh?"

As was often the case whenever she interviewed Enzo, Caroline could feel her cheeks burning. No matter how desensitized she became to this world, he always seemed to find a way to embarrass her in that over-the-top, good-natured way of his.

Klaus seemed to be having a similar problem as he cleared his throat, gruffly stating, "I understand that you were Stefan's main play partner. What can you tell me about your relationship?"

"Not much for foreplay, eh Gorgeous? He just strips down and gets to it," Enzo answered ruefully, going out of his way to peruse Klaus' body, sighing dramatically as he said, "Pity." As though sensing Klaus' frustration, he answered flatly, "We didn't have a relationship. We were casual play partners. Anyone who tells you they're close to me is a bloody liar. All I need is what I have here in this community. We all treat each other with respect and if some want to take it further than that, that's none of my business."

Ignoring Enzo's innuendo-laced answer, Klaus asked, "Who else was significant in Stefan's life? Who did he know well enough to invite home?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus' words, doing her best to keep her face expressionless as she pondered what he'd revealed. _Klaus must think Stefan knew his assailant_. _That meant she might know the murderer too_. _My God, how close had she brushed up against death without even realizing it?_ Enzo's aggravated sigh brought her out of her racing thoughts and she was surprised to see so much anger there. "Look, you wanker, don't think you can just come into our protected space and get us to tear each other down. It's not like that in our world; we protect each other and I'll be damned before I turn against these people."

"I'm merely trying to get to the truth," Klaus told him calmly, clearly noting Enzo's discomfort.

Snorting, Enzo replied, "Yeah, well, my _truth_ right now is that I need to see to Mason's aftercare. I'm sure gorgeous can show you out." He stormed off, not bothering to wait for a response.

"Blimey, he always did have a flare for the dramatic," teased a new voice, causing them both to roll their eyes as Kol entered the chamber, dressed in a gigantic striped purple top hat and matching briefs held up with neon green suspenders. "With that attitude, you'd swear he had a stick up his arse, but having gotten _up close and personal_ with it on many, many occasions, I can assure you that's not the case."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Klaus grumbled, "You specifically told me you wouldn't be attending Tomb tonight. You know bloody well I have no interest in seeing you engage in your...hobbies any more than I want to be here."

Caroline noted the temporary darkness that registered on both brothers' faces, and she found herself intrigued. She planned to ask Klaus about it when the time was right. In the meantime, she was enjoying the way Kol was winding up his brother in the patented way that all mischievous little brothers seem to have.

"Could've fooled me. It seemed like something held your interest during Enzo's scene. Well, Caroline was certainly holding s _omething_ of yours, anyway," his brother told him with an impish smile. "Good on you, brother. I overplayed my hand a bit when I first met our sweet Caroline and now she refuses to see me as more than a friend," he added in a loud stage whisper.

Groaning, Caroline whipped her head around to glare at Kol, her blonde curls merrily bouncing and somewhat diffusing the effect of her irritation as she told him, "Seriously?! Kat introduced us and you immediately told me that my cheerleading days didn't have to be behind me if I was looking for a play partner with a sexy accent and a pompom fetish."

Fists curled and teeth clenched, Klaus hissed, "You said _what_ to Caroline?" The undercurrent of tension mixed with a hint of protectiveness made her slightly giddy, but she did her best not to react and give Kol any further ammunition.

"Relax," his brother answered with his hands held up in a placating gesture, "Caroline's a lovely bird, but it's always been strictly business between us. In fact, that one scene I was telling you about, you know the one with the sparkly tutu and the twins with the eyepatches and a nice, fluffy pink —"

"Yes, I know the scene, Kol," Klaus hastily interrupted, shuddering slightly as though reliving a nightmare. Caroline was slightly annoyed at his attitude, but realized that the scene probably read differently when you knew it was inspired by a sibling.

The lotus-shaped wall sconces suddenly flickered, signaling that Tomb's final scene was wrapping up for the night. Kol gleefully announced, "Well, I'm off to find a playmate or two for a more private after party. I'd suggest you two do the same, but from the look of things earlier, you've already found your partner," he finished with a saucy waggle of his eyebrows as he sauntered off for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Suspended Congress

Author's note: Hi anon, thank you for leaving me such a nice review! While I agree an Enzo/Klaroline hookup would be hot, I probably won't explore that avenue in this story, but I actually wrote a spicy threesome with Enzo/Klaroline that you might enjoy reading called _An Experiment_. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you have time.

Also, I sent my muse on a vacation to write Halloween drabbles for the Klaroween Bingo Event, which I posted as seven separate chapters in my short story series, _A Beautiful Symmetry_. Please send me a review if you happen to read them! Life has been unusually stressful for me lately and it was a nice break to explore some story ideas I've had for a while that I wasn't sure how to develop. This is why my multi-chaps have been on a brief hiatus.

To the unkind few who sent me messages implying/some outright stating my laziness, in the space of three weeks, I published more than 22,000 words in addition to a nearly six-thousand-word gift fic. My sincerest apologies for not delivering your free content in a manner that meets your time frame and expectations.

To everyone else - thank you for your wonderful support and kind words about my work!

* * *

Warning: Sexy times!

* * *

Under normal circumstances, breaking one's zipper would be incredibly embarrassing; however, when it snapped underneath Caroline's teeth, Klaus barely noticed because he was jerking his hips in time to the fingers she had wrapped around his erection. The moment she took him in her mouth, he groaned, lightly tugging on her blonde curls.

She took him as far as she could, licking and sucking as he bucked against her lips. She could feel him start to tense, but rather than give into his orgasm, he pulled her up into his lap, sandwiching her between the smooth muscle of his chest and his steering wheel, kissing her soundly.

In between kisses, Klaus mumbled, "I don't want you to think...I mean, I don't normally..."

Caroline rocked against his erection, the silk of her dress sliding deliciously against her thighs as she panted, "Me either. It's just that you're so..."

"Yes," he gasped as her fingers brushed against his throbbing flesh, "and you're so..." he moaned, adding, "I really fancy you, and I want..."

Caroline nodded eagerly, licking a pathway up his neck as she impatiently pushed aside her thong, telling him, "Me too. I like you too," and then slid him inside with a sigh of satisfaction. She loved the way he felt as she rode him, his body perfectly molding to hers. She felt every stroke, every sigh, and the heat between them was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Just as the first stirrings of her orgasm took hold, a loud banging on the driver's side window made them both jump.

Three angry women were yelling at them, two of which brandished protest signs that read, "Get Out Sleaze" and "Parker Street Against Perverts". Squinting her eyes in the dim lights of Tomb's parking lot, she realized it was just Elena, April and Camille — uptight business owners who kept lobbying the city council to have the sex dungeon shut down. Rolling her eyes, she explained to Klaus, "They're these crazy pearl-clutching protestors who don't want Tomb in their neighborhood. They own this clothing store a couple of blocks away and apparently are worried people will start shopping somewhere else for their depressing grandma cardigans."

Flushed with embarrassment at their compromising position, Klaus shifted awkwardly in his seat, as though only just realizing they were still joined. "I'd rather not have to explain this to my captain, sweetheart. She's a bit of a stickler regarding rule-breaking, and while fraternizing with a consultant is technically allowed, Captain Bennett certainly would take issue with indecent exposure."

Caroline blushed, her hormones giving way to awkwardness as she realized she'd just had sex with Klaus in public. She'd never done that before — for all of her adventurous writing, she was fairly private with her sex life. _There was just something about Klaus that made her throw out her inhibitions_. "Of course," she murmured, "we just got a little carried away." Tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, she asked, "Maybe we could go back to my place for a drink or..." she trailed off, noticing his sexy smirk.

"I've certainly enjoyed the 'or' so far, love," Klaus replied, starting the engine and carefully maneuvering out of the way of the screeching protestors. "Bollocks, are they here all the time?"

She cheekily waved at them as they pulled away, telling him, "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have a camera set up so they knew when to hassle people as they leave Tomb. They started a really nasty email campaign against Kat, calling her a whore so many different ways, there's no way they didn't have a thesaurus. Every so often they hold protests at City Council meetings, trying to get the PTA/church-types all riled up." She giggled, adding, "They're absolutely livid they can't get a bigger response out of the local government officials. If only they knew why."

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus observed, "I'd wager it's because Tomb counts numerous public officials among its members." When they reached a stoplight, he peered at her more closely, half-stating/half-asking, "And while you know who they are and may even have interviewed them for your books, you'd never reveal their identities."

"I take my job seriously, just like you," she replied simply, directing him to her security gate and handing him her card to swipe.

As they parked in front of her restored farmhouse, Klaus chuckled, telling her, "This is much more pleasant than the last time I was here. As I recall, you were quite miffed."

Leading him into the den, she flicked the switch to turn on the gas fire that hugged the corner. As the cheerful red and orange flames danced, she corrected him, "I was _furious_. A complete stranger showed up on my doorstep, rudely demanding I let him in and has the audacity to tell me I'm a murder suspect?" Rolling her eyes, she poured him her favorite single malt, adding, "You were one more condescending remark away from a broken nose."

Klaus took a sip of the smooth amber liquor, lightly teasing her with, "Assaulting a police officer — what a naughty thing you are, Miss Forbes." He set his glass down on the sideboard, pressing against her until her back hit the wall. "Ever since meeting you, I've found myself wondering how many of your book scenes come from your _personal_ experience, sweetheart."

Caroline leaned into the warmth of his touch, the way his thumb caressed her cheek making her shiver. "I um...actually have a small confession to make," she said hesitantly, not quite able to meet his eyes, "I've never actually done any of the racy scenes I've written. The craziest thing I ever did was have sex in a bathroom at a frat party. I'm a big fraud."

She shifted uncomfortably, finally daring to peek at Klaus who seemed surprised by her revelation. "What? I'm a _very_ thorough researcher."

"I never would've guessed, love," he told her, his gray eyes softening in the firelight. Stepping back from her, his tone was concerned as he said, "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable before in the parking lot. I didn't mean to—"

She cut him off with a small smile, shaking her head as she led him to the oversized chaise lounge in front of the fire. "No, I know. I wanted you too. In fact, there's been a few thoughts I've had that I'd like to explore...but maybe for now we could just talk for a bit?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he answered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as they settled against the sumptuous burgundy velvet.

Lacing her fingers with his, she bit her lip, unsure of whether she could ask him the thing that had been bothering her for so long. Growing impatient with her indecision, she finally just blurted out, "Can I ask why you seem so against the lifestyle that Tomb celebrates?"

Klaus froze against her, and she could see his clever mind working away at her question, clearly weighing his words. Finally, he replied, "You're right that I take issue with the underground society that establishments such as your friend's promotes. It's personal, and a part of my past; something I'm not quite ready to talk about." He leaned over to kiss her lightly, pulling away to ask worriedly, "Is that alright, love?"

"Of course," Caroline reassured him, snuggling closer as she let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose we should talk about the case. From your questions back at Tomb, it seems like you think Stefan knew his killer. Am I right?"

Klaus nodded, explaining, "There was no sign of a break-in and no wounds to indicate he was forced into that swing. I believe that the murderer is someone Stefan would have felt safe inviting into his home."

She shivered at his words. "It's just so disturbing. If Stefan knew his killer, I might know them too if it's someone from the community."

His arm tightened around her, voice determined as he swore, "Nothing will happen to you, Caroline. You're safe with me."

"Alright, but what if I'm the bad guy? You'd be in trouble," she joked, enjoying the thrill at the concern he seemed to have for her.

He kissed the tip of her nose, murmuring, "I'll take my chances, sweetheart."

She noticed the way his mouth suddenly tightened, and said, "You're thinking about the interviews we did." As the silence stretched between them, she hesitantly asked, "Is there anyone you're concerned about?"

Klaus opened his mouth, closing it once as he seemed deep in thought. He was cautious when he finally answered, "You've made connections at Tomb and I don't want to upset you. At this point, we don't have enough evidence to theorize just yet. All I have right now are a few unsettling moments to ponder. Enzo is someone we should consider — he's a known partner of Stefan's and is clearly very protective of the community. If he felt Stefan in some way broke an unspoken tenant of the community, he may lash out."

Caroline did her best not to react to Klaus' words. She told herself that it was his job to find Stefan's killer and she understood that he didn't know these people like she did. Where he only saw the showy, arrogant stud that Enzo projected to his audience, she knew that he possessed a wonderful kindness and seemed incapable of harming anyone. Keeping her tone even, she asked, "Anyone else?"

He seemed surprised by her reaction, but carried on with his analysis. "The interaction with Kai left me with some questions. He seems to view this lifestyle as a spiritual experience, and he has the air of a fanatic. Not to mention the nervous energy he displayed during our discussion. Fanatics are dangerous if they feel their beliefs are threatened."

Again, Caroline tamped down the that tiny bit of anger, realizing that Klaus didn't know these people like she did. She'd spent quite a bit of time with Kai and Vicki — observing both their relationship as a couple and as play partners — and the beautiful affection she witnessed between them reassured her that there could be no room for something as evil as murder.

She sat up, regarding him gravely as she said, "You've only just started to find your way through the community and it's natural for you to have your suspicions. I just hope you'll keep an open mind and not judge people for behaving differently than how you think they should. You seem like you're a good person who wants to find the truth, and that's why I'm happy to help you."

Relief flooded his handsome features as told her, "Thank you for understanding, love. I will do my best not to jump to conclusions as we compile evidence." The words had barely left his mouth before she surged forward to kiss him again, eager to act on the connection she felt growing between them.

He grunted in surprise by her boldness, shifting slightly so that she was underneath him as he continued their passionate kiss. His hands slid up her thighs, teasing the silk of her dress against her soft skin.

She whimpered at his insistent touch, hooking her thighs around his waist and sensually rubbing against him. Just as he began to push down his jeans, his phone rang, causing them both to curse.

Klaus was apologetic as he explained, "It's Captain Bennett. She wouldn't call this number unless it was an emergency." He answered the phone briskly, "Mikaelson." He paused, his face suddenly stoic as he listened to what she had to say. "Understood. We'll be there shortly," he responded, ending the call abruptly.

Caroline's heart began to pound as she knew what he would say.

With a heavy sigh, Klaus said, "There's been another murder."


	5. Chapter 5: Reclining Lotus

Author's note: Thank you for all of your kind reviews and kudos! I hope you enjoy this latest installment!

* * *

 _Red honey_. It puddled on the body, dripping onto the cream silk sheets in a gruesome parody of erotic display. _Not, not red honey_ , Caroline realized as she unwillingly stepped closer. _Blood. Mixed with honey_. She trembled as she observed the familiar scene, staged almost straight from her sequel, _The Naughty Neurotic: Eventful Coordinator._ While the spiked collar and restraints were taken from one of her most famous scenes, they'd been cruelly turned inward so that the sterling studs bluntly had pierced pale white skin. She spied the familiar coy wink logo of her line of sex toys, which now turned her stomach, given the circumstances. She appreciated the reassuring squeeze Klaus gave her hand before he stepped into the bedroom to direct the other officers who were milling about, carrying on low conversations. While the black leather confinement hood prevented her from immediately recognizing the poor victim, it didn't stop Caroline from noting the familiar leanness of the body or the toned limbs. Her strangled sob brought Klaus back to her side in an instant. "You recognize the victim, sweetheart," he murmured in surprise.

Caroline nodded, not quite ready to speak. Klaus gestured toward one of the technicians to carefully remove the hood and preserve as evidence. Caroline's shoulders slumped as her suspicions were confirmed. _It was Vicki_. The killer had displayed Vicki's body, staging the scene much like Stefan's had been. "This is from my book series," Caroline said flatly, gesturing around the room as the cloying scent of vanilla candles and honey started to make her queasy. "Without the blood, obviously," she amended, wrenching her gaze away from Vicki's glassy eyes.

"I assumed as much," Klaus acknowledged with a sigh, "just like Stefan's murder. And the assailant used more props from your licensed adult toy line. Obviously, Vicki and Stefan are connected by the sex club, but is it more than that?"

Sniffing as tears welled up when she thought of how much Vicki must have suffered. While she hadn't known her well, she seemed to have a good heart and had welcomed Caroline into their close-knit circle without question. "I'm a connection," she added. "I interviewed both of them multiple times for my books. Did I do this, Klaus? Is this my fault?"

"No, love, you aren't to blame," he insisted, pulling her close. "I swear we'll stop whoever's doing this."

Drawing strength from his calm reassurance, she nodded, pulling herself together. "Other than how the restraints have been used as a weapon, this scene matches what I've written. If the killer patterned their work after me, the honey will be some generic store brand and the silk sheets can be ordered from any major home goods retailer. So, we're nowhere with leads."

Klaus shook his head, seemingly about to disagree when a heartrending howl tore the air. A commotion at the door distracted them, a series of scuffling noises before a lone figure raced inside the bedroom, screeching, "Vicki!"

Caroline's heart broke as she watched Kai tenderly cradle Vicki's face, tears streaming down his face. Two officers quickly pulled him away before he could further compromise the scene, his wiry body surprising them by the sudden strength he displayed, almost like a wild animal as he struggled against them to try to touch Vicki again. "No! I need to be with her; our souls must fuse together before her essence leaves this plane forever," he cried, anguish etched in every furrow of his brow.

Caroline exchanged a look of concern with Klaus. While she understood that Kai and Vicki had been play partners who shared a deep connection, he'd always viewed their BDSM and scenes at Tomb as a spiritual experience, and while she felt safe when interviewing him in Katherine's club, his somewhat fanatical viewpoints about the lifestyle seemed a bit off.

Stepping forward, Klaus nodded to the officers who held Kai, wordlessly telling them to release him. "I understand you've experienced a traumatic loss, Kai, but we need you to focus. Security has you and Vicki leaving Tomb around nine last night — where did you go next?"

Tasking a shuddering breath, Kai hoarsely responded, "We would've stayed longer to catch Enzo's scene, but I had to get to work and Vicki needed to go study for an exam. I dropped her off here and then started my shift as a night stocker at the grocery store at 10:00. I was there until the cops called me."

Nodding, Klaus instructed, "I'll need the address of your workplace along with the contact information for your supervisor and anyone else that was working the same shift with you. When you dropped off Vicki, did you see or hear anything unusual? Notice any strange cars or anything else that seemed out of place?"

Shaking his head so hard, Caroline thought she heard something crack, Kai suddenly wailed, "No! Nothing! I should've just stayed with her and protected her. That's what soulmates do and I failed her. I'm so sorry," he broke down sobbing hysterically. Catching them by surprise, he lunged forward, grasping Vicki's face once more as he kissed her lifeless lips. "I failed you, please forgive me."

"Damn it, Detective! Is this how you secure a crime scene now," Captain Bonnie Bennett's voice suddenly barked, "Get him out of here!" She yanked Kai to his feet like he weighed nothing, shoving him toward the officers who pushed him into the hallway.

Straightening his spine, Klaus nodded to his superior, his voice tight with a hint of anger as he explained, "No, Captain Bennett. The officers can attest that the crime scene was secured according to department protocols. The victim's boyfriend clearly is distraught; a bit of compassion wouldn't be remiss."

Green eyes narrowing slightly, Bonnie turned to Caroline and snapped, "You've spent some time with the suspect — based on your observations, is he crazy enough to do this," she asked, gesturing toward the body with her lip curled in disgust.

Caroline wasn't sure where her anger was coming from; she wondered if Bonnie was like a lot of people who unfairly judged the BDSM lifestyle without knowing anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus' confusion at his captain's aggressive attitude as well. Choosing her words carefully, Caroline offered, "Kai and Vicki were incredibly close. Kai may have views that seem fanatical to mainstream society, but he seemed to be a devoted partner. It would take a lot to convince me otherwise."

"I agree with Caroline's assessment," Klaus said, jumping to Caroline's defense. "He's a bizarre chap, but his grief seems genuine. Besides, his alibi is easy enough to check."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Bonnie seemed unconvinced as she told them, "I guess we'll see. Tell the officers to drag his ass downtown for questioning while we verify his story."

Caroline waited until Bonnie had left, keeping her voice low as she whispered, "Your captain is intense. Is she always like that?"

Lips quirking in amusement, he answered, "She's an absolute terror when she suspects even the slightest hint of insubordination. Not to mention fearless — she received the Command Officer of the Year Award, a Commendation for Bravery, and the Police Distinguished Service Medal."

She liked the respectful way he spoke about his captain — she suspected there were some on the force who bristled at the idea of a woman in charge — especially someone as no-nonsense and take-charge as Bonnie seemed to be. "You seem to have a lot of admiration for her," she observed.

Distracted, Klaus didn't lift his gaze from Vicki's corpse as he seemed to be studying something intently along the side of her head. "I hold Captain Bennett in high regard. She's more than earned it in our precinct." Caroline started to ask what he'd found, but stopped when she noticed the way his eyes darted to the open bedroom door, checking to see if they were alone before he quickly snapped a photo of something behind Vicki's ear before swiftly putting away his phone at the sound of footsteps. _What the hell was that about?_

As one of the technicians entered the room to continue cataloguing evidence, Klaus smoothly said, "Let's get you home, love," leading Caroline out of the apartment with only the slightest of nods to his fellow officers.

Once they were in his SUV, Caroline realized she couldn't face being alone with her thoughts just yet. The disturbing crime scene, seeing poor Vicki like that — it was too much to deal with by herself. She turned to Klaus, her voice small as she admitted, "I don't think I can be my myself right now. Could we...is it ok if we go back to your place instead?"

The steel in his eyes softened, grazing her knuckles with his lips as he told her tenderly, "Of course, sweetheart." She settled gratefully against the leather seat, happy he seemed to understand her need for silence as they drove to his condo.

She'd already been to his place once that evening, blushing slightly as she recalled they had to stop there so he could change clothes after she broke his zipper earlier. It had a breathtaking view of the Mystic Lake, and as they sat on his balcony, she appreciated the crisp air to help clear her jumbled thoughts. She leaned against him, the warmth of his body chasing away the slight chill she felt. They sat in comfortable silence, wrapped up in a soft throw as they listened to the crickets chirp softly.

Klaus lightly ran his fingers through her curls, the movements so soothing that she let out a small purr. Soon, his touch trailed lower, rubbing small circles along her bare arms underneath the blanket. She turned to face him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that slowly went from sweet to sensual. She reveled in his reassuring warmth, the way he held her so close to his body, as though he was fearful she'd leave. His familiar scent of citrus and cedar toyed with her senses, and she breathed him in to commit this moment to memory. _Despite the recent violence she'd seen, she felt safe_.

A sudden flash of Vicki's gruesome fate flooded her mind, and her whole body froze. _Pools of blood staining the cream silk sheets dark red. Skin torn open with blunt spikes. No more of Vicki's sweet smiles and giddy enthusiasm._

Klaus picked up on Caroline's distress, stopping his explorations as he murmured, "Are you okay, love?"

His concerned tone made her eyes well up, and she quickly blinked away the tears as she gave him a tremulous smile. "Seeing Vicki like that — I barely knew her, but it still hurts. I think it's just hitting me now. Can we just stay here like this for a while?"

Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her once more, gently kissing her cheek as he reassured her, "Of course, sweetheart. I understand. Forgive me for not realizing sooner how these awful crimes must be affecting you."

Caroline sank gratefully into his warmth once more, heart fluttering at Klaus' words. _He understood her_. And she realized she wanted to understand him too. "What happened back there at Vicky's," she ventured cautiously. "You found something, didn't you?"

Leaning back slightly, Klaus rubbed his jaw with a sigh. Pulling out his phone, he swiped to the picture he'd hurriedly taken of Vicki. As Caroline peered closer, she realized it was a small black symbol tattooed behind her ear.

A dark shadow crossed his handsome face as he confessed, "I've been searching for this symbol for a long time. It's time I told you why I take issue with underground societies."


	6. Chapter 6: Curled Angel

Author's note: Thanks for supporting my story! I also started a new AU supernatural Klaroline multi-chap, called _Ghostly Secrets_. I'd love for you to check it out!

Warning: Some yummy smut later on!

* * *

The longer Caroline stared at the symbol, the more impressed she was that the tattoo artist had been able to render incredibly intricate details in such a small space. The double spiral pattern flowed into a set of curved horns threaded with grapevines. _What the hell?_ "Horns with grape leaves," she slowly began, her thoughts working overtime to determine what it meant, "it's some kind of pagan symbol, maybe?"

Klaus looked impressed as he took his phone back, making several swipes across the screen before handing it back to her. "While the usage of this particular configuration is somewhat recent, the symbols themselves date back to ancient Greece and the Dionysian Mysteries." At her look of confusion, he explained, "Dionysian Mysteries were ancient rituals in which a group would meet in secret to pay tribute to Dionysus through elaborate, intoxicant-laced sex rituals."

As she studied the new picture Klaus had pulled up on his phone, she realized it was the same symbol but on a different body. _It was a male thigh_. Frowning, she asked, "Is that Stefan? Did he and Vicki both have this tattoo?"

"Yes. Based on the placement, it seems both victims deemed it important that the symbols were hidden on their bodies. My theory is that they were members of an underground Dionysian cult. Historically, secret societies like this attract a certain element of danger, so it's entirely possible that their murders are related to their hidden group."

Klaus sighed heavily, running his fingers through his messy curls. He stared off into space for a moment, as though weighing his words. "I have experience with this symbol because I've seen it before. On my sister's corpse."

Caroline gasped, tears forming once more when she saw the pain reflected in his gray eyes. While it was obvious this wasn't a fresh wound, his pain made her heart ache. "Klaus, I had no idea," she whispered, clutching both of his hands as she tried in vain to find the right words to say. "Was it like...I mean, uh...do you have reason to suspect a link to our current case," she finished awkwardly, realizing there was no subtle way to ask if someone's sister had been murdered in a bizarre BDSM scene.

"Several years ago, Rebekah was found in her car in a seedy back alley, a single gunshot to her head. As an out-of-state detective, I wasn't getting the answers I wanted, so I used my influence to eventually finesse a transfer to Mystic Falls. Unfortunately, every lead I followed was a dead end. The only real piece of evidence I have is that my sister also had this same symbol tattooed. She'd made a point to hide hers on the bottom of her foot." His brow furrowed angrily, and in a harsh whisper, he confessed, "And then, the coroner's photos of the tattoo disappeared from the case file. It was like they never existed and we couldn't...couldn't have the...the body re-examined as she was cremated."

She hated to hear the way his voice broke as he talked about his sister's remains. Realizing he needed to stay focused to get through this, she prompted, "When you asked the coroner or the officers in charge of your sister's case, what did they say?"

His tone suddenly grew angry as he revealed, "They said _nothing_ because they all suddenly moved out of state and in some cases, completely fell off the grid. _None_ of them ever spoke to me about Rebekah's murder. That detail alone kept me focused on learning as much as I could about the strange symbol, but when I saw Stefan had the same tattoo, I took precautions this time and kept a duplicate set of encrypted case files. And I was right to do so as all evidence of the mark vanished from the department's official case file on Stefan."

Blue eyes widening, she exclaimed, "My God, Klaus. This is way more than I could've imagined when Stefan was killed. Secret societies, a potential police cover-up, and it somehow ties in with my books? Where do we even start?" She felt panic begin to rise in her chest as another terrifying thought struck her. "And even if we do figure out what's going on, who can we trust in your department if a powerful underground cult is manipulating everything from the evidence to the cops?!"

His gaze softened at her obvious fright, pulling her close as he rocked her gently. "Shh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't want there to be any secrets between us. But if this is too much for you, I completely understand and I'll take you off the cases right now."

"No," Caroline quickly told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'm with you all the way. Besides, I can't just sit back and do nothing." She could feel the tension leave his body at her determined response, and she asked hesitantly, "You said Rebekah was shot. Does that mean..."

Klaus quickly shook his head, understanding what she meant. "No, Rebekah didn't appear to be staged in a BDSM scene like something from your book. I'm still unsure on how your writing ties into this, and I can't verify if my sister was a part of a dungeon like Stefan and Vicki were, but with all three having the same tattoo, it's clearly a connection to the BDSM community in some way."

She glanced beyond the balcony at the serene view of Mystic Lake, the moonlight shimmering on the surface like an old god preparing to emerge. _Like Dionysus_. "In your research of the tattoo, what did you learn about the cults that worship Dionysus?"

"Unfortunately, it's shrouded in mystery, which I'm sure is part of the appeal. In the ancient world, groups would gather in secret and use poisonous herbs and wine to invoke a frenzy of sexual acts and violence. Members were often outliers in their society, searching for liberation, while others were powerful leaders drawn to the taboo nature of the cult. The rites of a mystery religion like Dionysian worship mostly have been lost to the ages, but the scant knowledge that does exist points to traditions centering around death and rebirth, supposed possession by Dionysus, orgies, blood sacrifices and even ritual murder — all designed to reduce man to his primordial nature."

Rubbing his jaw wearily, he added, "It haunts me, obviously, the idea that Rebekah was caught up in something like this and it got her killed. It's why I never told Kol about her tattoo or my theory that she was a part of a society even more underground than what one experiences at Tomb."

She glanced at him shrewdly. "And also because you suspected that the killer is someone Kol knows — _someone I know_ — from Tomb?" At his slight nod, she continued, "Do you have a suspect in mind? Because honestly, after seeing Vicki's body covered in honey, I couldn't help but think back to Enzo's scene with Mason. I'm sure it was a coincidence, but..." she trailed off helplessly.

"I don't believe it's Enzo, love. I've learned to rely on my instincts, and while he may be a funny bloke, this just doesn't seem like something he'd do. At the very least, the timing of Vicki's murder doesn't follow with his alibi. He performed very late at the club and then he and Kol stayed with a few others for a more private party after hours. My brother took _particular_ delight in hashing out some rather unseemly details with the officers who questioned him, I can assure you."

She couldn't help her small smile at his involuntary shiver, and could only imagine what explicit details Kol went out of his way to share, knowing they'd make their way back to Klaus. Toying with the edge of the soft throw they were wrapped in, she felt herself relax against him, her eyelids suddenly heavy as the stressful day started to catch up with her.

Klaus murmured something against her temple as he easily lifted her in his arms to carry her inside. _Despite the warmth of his body, a small shiver ran down her spine, accompanied by the feeling that despite what they'd uncovered about the murders, they were still missing something important_.

* * *

Caroline awoke to Klaus' lips on her bare shoulder. Stretching languidly, she briefly wondered how well his kitchen was stocked. After yesterday's emotional rollercoaster, she was famished and a bowl of cereal definitely wouldn't get the job done. However, all thoughts of breakfast rapidly disappeared as she let out a small gasp when his hand slipped over her nipple. "Good morning," she murmured happily, rolling over to kiss that knowing smirk.

"It will be," he replied confidently, lightly nipping along her collarbone. At her murmur of approval, he paused, licking his lips in a way that seemed almost nervous. "Earlier, when we were together, you'd mentioned that you'd never... _experimented_ with any of the salacious things you've written about. I must admit, I'm a bit of a novice myself, but I've entertained a few fantasies involving you and _these_ ," he said, reaching over to grab his handcuffs from the nightstand.

 _Klaus' handcuffs_. _Holy fuck_. "Yes," she eagerly nodded, biting her lip playfully as she teased, "Detective Mikaelson, you are full of surprises."

She saw how his gray eyes darkened when she called him 'detective' and made a note to remember that little tidbit for later. As he carefully raised her arms over her head, he threaded the chain around a slim iron rail across the headboard before loosely clicking the cuffs around her wrists. She appreciated the concern she saw in his eyes, and reassured him with a soft kiss, telling him, "They feel fine. I'll let you know if something isn't ok, I promise."

The intensity of his steel gaze seared through her, and she trembled pleasurably as he began to trail burning kisses down her chest, pausing briefly to flick his tongue at the hard points of her nipples. He trailed a bit lower, working her into a frenzy until she couldn't stop the way her hips bucked against the smooth, hard lines of his body. He chuckled, chiding her, "Patience, sweetheart, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." As he continued to torment her with his kisses, he playfully slid one finger along her folds, an appreciate growl escaping him. "Naughty minx, taunting me with your dripping heat. Tell me, do you taste as good as you feel?"

Caroline groaned as he attacked her throbbing center with teeth and tongue, throwing her senses into overdrive. "Fuck," she shouted, vibrating with need as he made that final push for her to come. Klaus' smirk made her blush, but she was so hazy with desire, she no longer cared. "Not finished with you, yet, Detective Mikaelson," she panted, "Fuck me now."

At her dominant tone, his gaze darkened once more, and as he reached down to stroke his aching cock, he rumbled, "And then?"

"And then I want your tattoo between my teeth." Her sensual confession seemed to light a fire within him, and he joined their bodies with a loud moan. She clenched her thighs, loving the feel of him as he rutted his hips. They devoured each other with kisses that grew more wild, stoking the flames between them until she cried out his name as she came again.

Klaus soon followed, his thrusts slowing down as he seemed to milk her trembling body for every shudder she could give him. Once sated, he unlocked his cuffs, allowing Caroline to secure them around his wrists with an impish grin.

"My turn," she purred, nipping the outline of his achingly beautiful feather tattoo along the hard planes of his chest. From the feral gleam in his eye, she could tell breakfast was likely going to turn into a _very_ late lunch...


	7. Chapter 7: Glowing Juniper

Author's note: Lots of really great guesses about our mysteries! Keep them coming!

* * *

 _There was a surprising number of safety don'ts associated with room-temperature caramel sauce._ Caroline exchanged a mystified look with Katherine, and together they quietly slipped out of the guest dom's lecture and wandered over to a plush seating area to watch the crowd below. They were at Unleashed, the preeminent East Coast kink conference held every year in New York. Yesterday, Caroline's publicist had arranged for her to give a reading from her latest manuscript, and Katherine had confessed to her that the spatula and nylon scene even made her blush. She was riding an incredible high; from the standing ovation and the shrieking attendees to the lines that wrapped around the block for a meet and greet with her.

The conference also had given Katherine a lot of new ideas for Tomb. Caroline tried to get excited at the prospect of a 'Hairy Hayride' event, but she mostly kept visualizing the contents of her shower drain and feeling a little queasy.

"Have I mentioned how thrilled I am that Detective Dimples let you out of his bed long enough to spend the weekend with me at this thing," her friend asked, coyly sipping her rainbow cocktail from an ass cheek-shaped glass.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline retorted, "It's not like that with us." At Katherine's snort of derision, she amended, "Well, it's not _always_ like that with us. Sometimes it's the couch. Or the stairs. Or the enormous rolling office chair in his study."

"Nice!" Katherine high-fived her with a sly grin. "Have you tried out any of your sexy little scenes on him? That office chair would be perfect to reenact that one with the resistance bands and strawberry lube."

She reluctantly looked away from a pair decked out in elaborate costumes of long, elegant feathers tipped in sparkling gold and sensual red satin and delicate black lace. "We're working up to it, Kat. His handcuffs might've been involved the other night."

"My, my," Katherine purred, brown eyes widening at Caroline revelation, "who knew you'd actually let that surly detective cuff your muff. Color me impressed."

She scowled at her friend, tossing back her own rainbow cocktail as a few fans nervously approached her for an autograph. She greeted them with a gentle smile, trying to put them at ease, and even offered to take a picture with their bondage club that was conspicuously lurking off to the side. As the group walked away, practically skipping as they talked excitedly about their encounter with Caroline, she felt her cheeks grow rosy as she quietly told Katherine, "It's not like that. I mean, he's not like that. With us."

Katherine swiped two more rainbow cocktails from a server in a corset that seemed to be constructed out of riding crops and a leather whip. Her beautiful face turned uncharacteristically serious as she asked, "But it's going well? And he treats you like the bossy bitch queen you deserve?"

"Yes," she answered, somewhat embarrassed by her earnest tone. The warmth that seemed to spread all through her body at the thought of Klaus still was a surprising distraction.

Her friend tapped the ass cheek of her glass with a lacquered tiger-striped nail. "He better be. Tell him to keep up the good work or I'll pierce his balls with those handcuffs and carry him around like a surly handbag." The women snorted at the silly image, sitting back to survey the somewhat bizarre yet amazing sights from the wandering crowds below.

Suddenly cocking her head to the side, Katherine asked, "So, what's going on with the murders? Is Detective Dimples making any progress?"

Caroline hated the way she had to carefully weigh her words — normally, she and Katherine didn't have secrets and she'd always valued the carefree friendship they'd built over the years. But, even without the standard non-disclosure agreement the police department had asked her to sign, she knew better than to reveal what she knew about the cases to anyone, even her best friend. _BDSM scenes from her book series turned into macabre perversions. A hidden tattoo. An ancient, dangerous cult with ties to those in power._ Knowing any of these details could put Katherine in danger.

She finally shrugged, telling Katherine, "Since I've never been involved in a live police investigation, I honestly can't judge how it's going. We've been to the crime scenes and are studying the evidence. Conducted a few interviews, that sort of thing." She shivered as an unwelcome chill went down her spine. _Leather straps cut into Stefan's pale throat_. _Spiked restraints spilling Vicki's blood._ Horrific visions from the crime scenes flashed through her mind.

As though sensing Caroline's unease, Katherine leaned over to squeeze her hand. "I just hope the sick fuck behind all of this is caught soon." A hint of worry entered her voice as she confessed, "I know the cops are keeping the murders quiet for now, but the second word gets out about the connection with my dungeon, I'm fucked."

"I didn't know things were that bad. Why didn't you say something?"

A short bark of laughter escaped her friend. "I've poured everything I've got into my club. I could be one bad investment, one denied permit, or one lawsuit away from losing everything — how could I tell you that? I'm embarrassed as shit. _And afraid_."

Caroline set aside her drink and quickly wrapped Katherine into the fiercest hug she could muster. Tears pricked her eyes at Katherine's fearful, whispered words. She tried to reassure her with, "Kat, you're not alone in this. Whatever you need, I want to help."

With a watery chuckle, Katherine sat back against the crimson velvet sofa. "I appreciate it. And I promise to let you know the second I start to drown." A scowl appeared as she added, "Of course, those uptight bitches aren't doing me any favors — they've apparently formed a new coalition to try to get my permit taken away. We'll be facing off soon at the next city hall meeting."

"Seriously?!" Elena, Camille and April were the _worst_. She kept thinking they'd lose momentum with their protests against the dungeon, but they seemed more determined than ever to shut it down.

"I'm debating between glow-in-the-dark nipple pasties or the black rubber gimp suit. Or maybe the gold lamé latex I picked up at that vampire fetish convention last month," her friend told her with a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. At Caroline's incredulous expression, she innocently shrugged. "What? I'm just going along with what those narrow-minded prudes assume we wear all the time. I like to put on a good show, you know. Plus, if things get too rough, I have a few connections in my back pocket I can call."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you have friends in high places. No need to brag." Relieved to see her friend's mischievous smile was firmly back in place, she started to suggest they go sit in on the male submission lecture, but then her phone rang.

Unable to stop the silly grin that spread across her face when she saw it was Klaus, she quickly answered with, "Hey, did you know there's a shockingly high percentage of newbies using anal plugs who get them stuck or lost? After this one seminar we attended that had some freaky graphic pictures, I'm thinking of adding a safety cord to my line of anal plugs." When Klaus didn't chuckle, she worriedly asked, "Hey, is everything ok?"

His voice was tight with anger as he revealed, "All evidence of Vicki's tattoo has been erased from the official police database. Just like Stefan's and Rebekah's."


	8. Chapter 8: Biting the Sides

Author's note: I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see how invested you guys have become in my story! Thank you so much for sending me your predictions about the characters and best guesses! Your reviews are a delight and make me so happy!

Warning: This chapter will have BDSM smut as well as some KC sexytimes.

* * *

The sleek black latex shimmered under the stage lights like obsidian. Caroline admired the surprisingly intricate details of several horse masks — the groups who engaged in pony play take their fetish roleplay very seriously — and their dynamic always was fascinating to observe. It was Tomb's monthly 'Divine Equine' animal play event, and Katherine was front and center in a flashy jockey outfit with cutout diamond patterns across her top that showed off her sparkly horseshoe nipple rings.

Caroline couldn't help but grin as she watched her friend directing newbies on how to use the play equipment, brandishing a comically long riding crop with fluffy purple feathers as she said, "Watch yourself when you get horny with the harness; one wrong snap and your pecker will put the 'quarter' in Quarter Horse."

She crossed the room when she saw Caroline, pausing briefly to affectionately pet a few pony players on their exposed rumps as they pranced about wearing glow-in-the-dark saddles decked out in glitter, sequins and precious stones. Elbowing her friend in amusement, she said, "Is Detective Dimples _coming_ in your stable tonight?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "He's stopping by later — he's understandably creeped out at the thought of accidentally catching Kol during pony play." A furrow appeared in her brow as she confessed, "I hit a roadblock with this chapter and I'm hoping that I could work out the logistics once I see Kol and Mason's scene. The last time I observed one of your pony play events, it was a little heavy on grooming and feeding." Her tone turned apologetic as she explained to her friend, "I love how you run Tomb with this beautiful freedom that embraces everyone's kinks, Kat, but _The Naughty Neurotic_ readers demand more of a romantic connection between partners, so I'm searching for that spark, you know?"

Katherine smiled, brown eyes twinkling mischievously, "I caught Kol and Mason's warmup earlier — you'll definitely see a _spark_ during their scene." She winked at Caroline, giving her arm a brief squeeze before she ascended the stairs to the main stage where heavy red velvet curtains had been drawn. With a grand flourish, she cued the hot, leather-chaps-wearing DJ who switched up the high-voltage techno beats into something smoky and dark that curled in her belly and instantly filled her with anticipation. Without ever saying a word to the packed room, Katherine commanded the audience's attention, the hoots and cheers electrifying the space as she signaled the curtains to raise, intrigued murmurs and gasps following the big reveal.

An oversized horse's stall had been set up, complete with spiked bridles, riding crops in various sizes, and bit gags hanging behind the players. Kol was bent over a square hay bale, his pony fetish harness and bridle a mix of royal blue leather and whimsical peacock plumes. Mason brought him to attention with a sharp crack of his riding crop, an appreciative murmur flowing through the crowd as they admired his skintight riding breeches and beautifully sculpted torso.

Caroline found herself leaning forward with the rest of the crowd, instantly caught up in the intense chemistry between the play partners. From the moment Mason slid his hand along bare Kol's thigh, she could sense his dominance. More importantly, the way Kol arched his back with just a hint of resistance communicated to the audience that they were in for a sensual push-pull with the power dynamic. They moved together in perfect harmony, giving and receiving each other's energy as they fed from the crowd's palpable anticipation.

Mason gripped Kol's shoulder roughly, the flex of his bicep causing a sharp intake of breath among a group of pony players observing on the front row. In one fluid movement, Mason pushed Kol to his knees, positioning himself on Kol's shoulders as he rocked back and forth. In an unusual bid for dominance, Kol grasped Mason's thighs, swinging him around until his pelvis rubbed provocatively against Kol's face.

Caroline was moved by Kol's stunning display of strength, and judging from the excited squeals from the trio wearing the thigh-high hoof boots beside her, she wasn't the only one. A quick flick of his fingers exposed Mason's rock-hard member, and he wasted no time in sucking the full length down his throat. She'd never seen someone perform a reverse shoulder riding technique, and was impressed at the fast-paced rhythm he set as he worked Mason's shaft with his clever lips and tongue.

She quickly committed to memory every sensation she picked up from Mason and Kol and the gathered crowd, knowing this was the scene she was meant to write next. With a final graceful arch of Mason's powerful back muscles, the play partners reached their completion, uproarious applause filling the room as admirers catcalled the popular duo.

Softness at her cheek startled her, and she turned to see Katherine teasing the fluffy purple feathers of her extravagant riding crop against the side of her face. "Kol and Mason are the some of the best studs in my stable," she purred, casting an appreciative eye at the way those riding breeches perfectly cupped Mason's toned ass.

"Speaking of that, any chance I could have Klaus meet me in your office? He can take the back stairs to avoid accidentally seeing his brother's _My Little Pony_ fantasies," Caroline asked, a hint of excitement creeping into her voice at the naughty thoughts Kol and Mason's scene had put into her mind.

Clearing sensing her friend's mood, Katherine rolled her eyes, letting out a theatrical sigh, "Okay, but mind my desk when you get some sugar for your snatch — one of the legs is wobbly."

She giggled, catching her friend eyeing Mason once more as he led Kol toward an aftercare room. "From your own little sugar session with Mason?"

"A lady never tells," she said with a cheeky wink, flitting away to go order some of her muscle-bound security guards to stop getting in the way of the wheels from the pony carts for the indoor parade later that evening.

A solid force ran into Caroline, momentarily alarming her as she whirled around to find a decidedly haggard-looking Kai leaning against her. The wild look in his blue eyes made her wary, and she took an uncertain step back. "Kai — are you ok? I haven't see you since..." She trailed off awkwardly, keeping an eye on one of the security guards just in case. She hated to assume the worst of Kai, especially since he'd been such a friendly presence before all of this madness. He'd always been a willing sounding board for her plots, ensuring she addressed the biggest challenges the BDSM community faced. _But the deeper she and Klaus found themselves in these murders, the more she came to understand that no one was above suspicion_.

"Since you saw Vicki's corpse, spread out bloodied like a sacrificial lamb. My beautiful, fragile little lamb," he supplied helpfully, the unnatural pitch of his voice unnerving her.

The coolness of the mosaic tiles against her back let her know that she'd moved as far away as she could without leaving the room. Not that she was trapped — the security personnel she'd kept an eye on had quietly joined them, a reassuring shadow as she searched for a response to Kai's bizarre ramblings. "I know you're hurting, and I can't begin to imagine what it must be like for you, Kai. But I promise we're going to figure out who did this, and we'll make them pay."

"Make them pay?" Kai's incredulous giggle was so out of place, it made her wince. "There is no paying. Only take and take until nothing is left," he mumbled, swaying unsteadily. The security guard finally stepped forward, murmuring something comforting to the man as he led him away. Caroline was grateful the community was so close-knit; they took care of their own and would hopefully help Kai heal from his tremendous loss. She shook off the encounter, making a note to say something to Klaus about this uncomfortable encounter to gain his insight.

Refusing to be affected by her disturbing interaction with Kai, she texted Klaus to use the back stairs to Katherine's office, and then headed toward the private corridor that led to Katherine's office. Through the gauzy curtains of one of the semi-private rooms, she spied a small group shackled together underneath several gilded bronze finials, their faces completely obscured by bone-white theater masks. Against the ostentatious backdrop of Tomb, the unadorned masks stood out in stark contrast. For some reason, it was disquieting to Caroline and she quickly moved down the correct corridor to Katherine's office.

Normally, the organized chaos of her friend's private space made her skin itch uncomfortably until she felt compelled to organize every crooked pile, but she was so keyed up from Kol and Mason's scene that she was practically vibrating with need. The room was dominated by a flaming red desk; the beautiful lacquered finish reflecting crimson lights from the bronze wall sconces in the corners.

Her practical side momentarily overcame her libido and she hastily moved several boxes off of the desk, but the silver lace from one of her booties snagged the top of one box, partially spilling the contents. Several pages of heavy, cream-colored stationery with an ornate black border tumbled to the floor, and as she bent to pick them up, she noted an interesting pattern woven into the corner, but Klaus' sensual accent distracted her from looking at it further.

"On your knees for me already, sweetheart?"

The extravagant stationery completely forgotten, Caroline seductively crawled toward him, rising up to give him a tantalizing view of the tops of her breasts. He rewarded her with a teasing lick of his lips, toying with the knot of her halter top. He smoothly untied the strings, his gray eyes darkening as the shimmery material fell apart to reveal her unbound breasts.

Feeling the ache between her thighs, she pulled down his zipper, a hum of approval escaping her lips before she bent her head to slide her tongue along the hard ridge of his cock. His moans spurred her on, taking him over and over with her lips and tongue. A rough thrust of his pelvis had her momentarily gagging, breathing through the motions until she felt oddly exhilarated at the evidence that he could take her so roughly, but somehow still make it sweet.

"Fuck, you make that feel good," Klaus gasped, his fingers caressing her cheek until he trailed them underneath her jaw, increasing the pressure until she felt that delicious dominance all the way to her core.

Caroline added just a hint of teeth, nipping at him during his final few thrusts until he spilled down her throat, gasping for breath. As he came to his senses, he pulled her to her feet, kissing her long and deep and filthy until she was dizzy with desire. When they broke their kiss, Caroline let him see the heat of her gaze as she purred, "I was hoping you'd be up for a little experiment."

She bent to the black and pink bag she'd asked Katherine to store for her earlier, the coyly winking logo of her sex toys brand printed on the front. As she pulled out a small bottle of watermelon-flavored lube and a cheerful pink jelly plug, she bit her lip uncertainly as she confessed, "I've never done anything in that...area before. Maybe you'd like to be my first?"

The hungry look he favored her with made her melt, and his voice grew husky as he answered, "It would be my pleasure, love." He spun her around until she was bent over Katherine's lacquered desk, and she rubbed her ass teasingly against his erection as it sprang back to life. He tugged at the silken bow of her tiny black leather shorts, dragging them down her bare legs.

She shivered at that first brush of his fingertips against her core, and then Klaus planted a sexy murmur in her ear that had her panting for more. "So wet for me. How long have you been thinking of this, hmm?"

"The second you asked me to be your consultant on the investigation," she blurted out, recalling how she'd had this recurring fantasy of smacking that condescending smirk off of his face and then follow it up with the sloppiest, nastiest fuck Tomb had ever witnessed.

The first press of his finger slicked with lube took her breath away, and she almost missed his husky confession. "For me, it was the moment we first met when you answered your front door with a dangerous scowl on that beautiful face, ready to devour me whole."

Caroline was momentarily stunned at his words, unable to do more than groan as he slowly pushed the tip of the plug against her puckered flesh. It felt _forbidden_ somehow — this naughty adventure — and she was exhilarated that it was something she could share with Klaus. He teased her with the wonderfully textured surface of the toy, slowly filling her puckered flesh until she cried out in pleasure. A few more twists and she begged him, "More! I need you in me. _Now_."

"Yes," he hissed, shoving his cock into her core as he continued to rotate the plug in her ass, delighting her with the power of his thrusts. She arched against him, deepening that sinful burn as she felt her walls start to shudder. Klaus gasped her name, collapsing against her as he placed gentle kisses all along her back.

Caroline sank into the soothing warmth of his skin, sighing contentedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the edge of one of the creamy stationery pages curled on the floor. She allowed her gaze to lazily trace the intricate black border, noticing again the pattern hidden in one corner. _Hidden_.

With a jolt, she realized she was staring at the symbol for the cult of Dionysus.


	9. Chapter 9: Splitting of Bamboo

Author's note: I hate when friends fight. Especially Caroline and Kat — but Caroline is ready for some answers...whether she gets them is another matter. Thanks for reading; all of your continued support has been phenomenal!

* * *

Caroline had known panic before. One time, her second installment of _The Naughty Neurotic_ series was completely erased from her hard drive and she had to piece the entire novel back together from emails. But that was _nothing_ compared to the way her pulse started to race the longer she stared at the secret symbol. _What was Katherine doing with this symbol? What did she know about the cult of Dionysus? What else was she hiding?_

Klaus momentarily distracted her from her growing panic by brushing his lips gently along the back of her neck. She allowed herself to lean into his touch, carving out a moment for herself to be selfish and just enjoy the feel of him. _Reassuring. Safe_. She loved the way he made her feel these things and she hoped that he identified those things with her as well.

She trusted him — with her safety, with her heart. _But not with this_ , she grimly realized. She knew that the moment she showed him what she'd found in Katherine's office, he'd immediately identify it as evidence and would haul in her friend for questioning. Those fucking vultures protesting outside Tomb would immediately converge on Katherine, and once word spread about the owner of the BDSM dungeon being linked to the murders, Katherine would be ruined. Even before Katherine had confessed her money woes to Caroline, she'd known how much Tomb meant to her. It was her _life_ , a way for her to carve an identity for herself and the BDSM community she'd been a part of for so many years.

Telling Klaus about finding the symbol in Katherine's office was nothing less than a betrayal. She wouldn't do that to her friend. _Unless she had no choice_. Letting out an amused giggle, she lightly nudged Klaus' lips away from her skin, casually sliding the stationery with her toe until it was mostly underneath Katherine's desk. "As much as I'd enjoy another round, there's a scene that's about to start and I want to observe and see if there's any takeaways for my next chapter."

Shrugging, Klaus reached for his jeans, a sexy rumble in his voice as he told her, "I'd be delighted to join you, love. I must admit you've awakened a bit of a voyeur in me these days."

She finished retying her halter top, allowing an impish grin to tug at her lips as she replied, "As much as I'd enjoy the company, I suspect you aren't interested in watching your brother perform another round with Mason."

"Certainly not," he proclaimed with a disgusted scowl.

"Are you sure? Because I hear they're building on their earlier scene, only this time, Kol is intending to indulge in some sort of spur fetish..."

"Quite sure," Klaus said with a shudder, lightly kissing the tip of her nose as he finished getting dressed. "I think I'll head home then — perhaps you'll join me when you finish up here?"

Caroline's heart sank a bit under the weight of her guilt — the hopefulness of his voice and the way he trusted her lies left her a bit more broken than was comfortable. "Of course. I'll text you when I'm on my way," she answered, leaning over to kiss him soundly. She tried to communicate her feelings through that kiss, hoping that on some level, he was reassured that she was his. _Even if she couldn't tell him the truth_.

After Klaus left, she noticed her hands trembling slightly as she slipped on her booties, and she hated the part of herself that could lie so easily to someone she cared about. Realizing she had a job to do, she stubbornly shook her head, determined not to dwell on the devastating what-ifs that crowded her mind.

Judging by the trails of neon glitter and scattered piles of hay that she followed down one corridor, she'd just missed the indoor parade. A small group had convened around one of the remaining pony carts, with several trainers and their ponies engaging in sensory deprivation play using heavy bridles equipped with blinders. Caroline noticed Katherine standing off to the side, monitoring the play space to ensure the house rules were followed, and with a heavy sigh, tapped her on the shoulder.

Brown eyes regarded her mischievously as she teased, "Did my desk enjoy the ride? I hope the wobbly leg didn't throw off your dimpled pony."

"Call over another room monitor and then follow me," Caroline told her tersely, not bothering to wait for a response as she stomped off down the hall to one of the secluded chambers used for private scenes.

Katherine stormed in after her, slamming the door shut as she asked irritably, "What the fuck, Caroline? Did Detective dimples buck you off before he _got_ you off?"

Reaching into the back pocket of her shorts, Caroline pulled out one of the crumpled pages that bore the cult symbol. "Explain," she growled lowly.

Long purple nails snatched away the page, quickly secreting it away as though afraid someone might see even though it was just the two of them in the room. She snapped, "You know, if Klaus can't fuck the nosy bitch out of you, maybe it's time to rethink this vanilla monogamy bullshit."

She'd recognized the defensiveness of her friend's body language and hadn't been surprised by the ugly attack — it was typical of Katherine whenever she felt threatened. But what made Caroline's eyes narrow was the way Katherine had immediately shoved the stationery out of sight. Clearly she didn't want that symbol to leave Tomb. _Good thing I grabbed another page_. "Don't pull that shit with me, Kat. You're trying to piss me off so I'm too distracted to get my answers." She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "Now, what do you know about that symbol and why the hell do you have it?"

"If you have to ask, you aren't supposed to know. So, do yourself a favor and _stop asking_."

Caroline scoffed, "You don't want to talk — fine. Since I found it in your office, I bet it's somehow related to Tomb business and there's at least a couple of guests I can ask." She marched toward the door, but Katherine grabbed her arm before she made it more than a couple of steps.

"No," her friend told her in a strangled voice, "Don't. You don't know the people that associate with that mark. You don't _want_ to know them."

She shook her head. "Not good enough, Kat. Give me answers or I'll get them on my own."

There was something behind that angry gaze she couldn't quite place, but it made Caroline shiver as Katherine revealed, "It's a secret group — made up of elite, powerful people. I only know a few of the members, but it's best to stay off their radar. Tomb has hosted a few of their private events. That's all I know and that better be all you know too."

From the defiant way she clenched her jaw, Caroline knew Katherine was done talking. With a curt nod, Caroline stepped around her, pausing briefly when Katherine muttered, "Sorry about the whole...you know, what I said."

Caroline snorted, "No, you're not. But later, after you pull your head out of your ass, you will be. And then we'll be cool," she promised.

"That's well-toned ass!"

* * *

As Caroline walked away, she mulled over what little Katherine had revealed. She supposed it wasn't a surprise to learn about the Dionysus cult was affiliated with Tomb — secret sex-worshipping cults and an underground sex dungeon seemed like a perfect match. She noticed her friend purposely had avoided naming the few members she knew. But it was likely that those cult members she knew were the same powerful connections she called whenever the protestors made trouble for her with the city council. Katherine obviously knew more than she was saying. _But how much did it have to do with the murders?_ _Did she know the murderer?_ Preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't realize someone was calling her until she reached the front entrance.

Kol jogged over, still wearing his festive blue leather and peacock feather pony outfit. He was waving a piece of paper in the air, and as he came closer, Caroline realized with a sinking feeling that the extra stationery page must have fallen out of her pocket. "You dropped your book notes. On paper too — you're quite the old-fashioned little bird, aren't you?"

As she fought to adopt a casual expression, he seemed to do a double-take as he looked more closely at the stationery. "That's a naughty little symbol used by ancient sex cults. In between bouts of right-soused orgies, those barmy bastards would rip apart poor blokes who happened upon them." Cocking his head, he asked, "What scandalous business are you getting up to for your books these days, hmm?"

Caroline felt her heart pound. She realized she knew Kol — she'd been coming to the club and interviewing him for years — but she didn't _know_ him. And the fact that he seemed to know so much about the symbol when Klaus had informed her he'd never mentioned it to his brother left her feeling _unsettled_. Putting on her brightest smile, she winked and told him, "Don't worry — your brother and I always stretch first." She forced herself to use slow, casual movements to take the heavy cream-colored page from Kol.

He laughed, tugging on his bridle and waggling his eyebrows comically. "I tip my bridle to you for getting my brother to shag outside your box, Caroline. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mason and I are off to do a bit of _stretching_ ourselves."

As she watched a boisterous Kol link arms with Mason and steer him out of Tomb, she couldn't shake the growing feeling of dread.

* * *

It wasn't until that terrible call woke her and Klaus at an ungodly hour and she met his worried gaze that she understood. _This was far from over_.


	10. Chapter 10: Crouching Tiger

Author's note: You guys with your awesome reviews – thank you so much for encouraging my writing!

Warning: Emotional overload for Caroline plus some spicy Klaroline smutty times to take the edge off.

* * *

 _It felt like a fever washing over her, and the smell of blood was making her swallow repeatedly to keep from vomiting._ A firm grip on her elbow made her realize she was being led to a chair just out of the bedroom. Vivid green eyes seemed to pierce through her, and Bonnie's no-nonsense voice acted like an anchor, pulling her from her chaotic thoughts. "Breathe, Caroline. Can't have you passing out on us."

"Captain Bennett," she acknowledged, taking a shaky breath, "I — I'm sorry for falling apart like that. I, uh, guess I should be used to this by now."

She shook her head firmly, the ends of her dark bob brushing her cheeks. "You don't have anything to apologize for — these are trying times for everyone involved and we all feel the burden. I wish I could say it gets easier with time, but honestly, every crime scene feels like the first time I saw a body." She squeezed her hand gently, her voice a bit softer as she added, "And please, call me Bonnie."

Swiping at her damp cheeks, Caroline gave her a tremulous smile. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop her gaze from flicking to the open doorway of the bedroom. Red dots were scattered on an area rug with a bold red pattern. The red dots looked out of place, and she fuzzily realized it was because the dots were drying blood. She knew larger streaks of blood could be found further along the rug. _Where the body had been left_.

An anonymous tip had been called in to the cops and they'd arrived at Mason's to find a horrific scene. One glance was all it took for Caroline to recognize all the trappings from a chapter in her third book of _The_ _Naughty Neurotic: Boardroom Blonde_ , from the spreader bars to the green feather tickler. The killer had yet again recreated one of her scenes, turning it into something grotesque and cruel.

Mason's corpse mimicked the bridge pose her characters had enacted in her book, but rather than a playful, sensual scene with the toys, Mason's thighs and biceps had been impaled onto the two spreader bars. His body was soaked in blood, barely a sliver of tanned skin was visible. His mouth had been wrenched open, the green feather tickler crammed down his throat to choke off his screams.

Caroline tasted bile, and she quickly wrenched her eyes away from the stray smears of blood on the rug. "I wrote this," she mumbled weakly. Grimacing, she clarified, "Not _this_ , but my books somehow inspired this evil. Maybe I should stop."

"You think this is all on you? That these victims didn't have lives somehow intersecting with the killer's? Do all writers have egos this big?"

She inwardly smiled at the biting sarcasm in Bonnie's voice. She admired the strength she saw, and it helped to steady her runaway emotions. _Especially since Klaus couldn't be there._ Security cameras in Mason's building showed Kol arriving with Mason, but didn't show when he left. _Because the cameras conveniently had stopped working_. Kol had been taken in for questioning and Klaus wanted to be there to look out for his brother. Caroline had understood, and had gone alone to the crime scene to meet with Bonnie. _But that was before she'd seen Mason's mangled body._

"The toys used in the murder bear the logo from your line of adult toys. Other than the violence displayed, is there anything else that's different from what's in your book," Bonnie asked urgently, her gaze boring into Caroline.

She shook her head, looking down at her hands. She willed them to stop trembling as her thoughts raced. _Mason had a gentle, sweet smile_. _And no matter how experienced he was in the community, he still blushed like a teenage boy._ A fresh wave of tears threatened to choke Caroline when she thought back to all of the times Mason had talked her through a scene, patiently answering her naïve questions without making her feel awkward. Stefan, Vicki, and Mason — they'd all generously given her their time, welcoming her into the BDSM community in the hopes that she could dispel some of the myths and educate people. And now they were gone. _Was it her fault?_

Bonnie pulled her from her guilt-ridden thoughts as she questioned, "Is there anything else you can tell me? Any new leads you and Klaus have been working on?"

The small black symbol seared through her brain — the double spiral pattern flowing into a set of curved horns threaded with grapevines. _The mysterious tattoo that all of the murder victims had hidden on their bodies, signifying membership in a Dionysian cult. Of which all evidence kept getting destroyed by some hidden power_. "Nothing I can think of," Caroline told her quietly, inwardly wincing at the sudden rush of guilt she felt for lying.

She knew Klaus held Bonnie in the highest esteem, but even his respect didn't extend far enough to inform Bonnie about the secret cult symbol. _A symbol that Mason probably had as well_. She closed her eyes for a moment, realizing she'd have to go back into the bedroom and look for the tattooed mark.

Another officer called for Bonnie, and Caroline knew she wouldn't get another chance to see the body before it was transported. A quick glance down the hall told her she only had a few minutes before the technicians would be finished processing the blood trails near the door and return to Mason's bedroom. Moving quickly, she stepped inside the room, wincing at the scene that was just as horrific the second time she saw it.

She carefully knelt on the floor near Mason's corpse, a lump in her throat as she did her best not to start crying again. She was worried she'd have to touch the body to see if he had the same tattoo, but fortunately, the technicians hadn't repositioned him yet and she was able to detect narrow black lines along his inner thigh. Taking out her phone, she snapped a quick picture, hurrying from the room before someone caught her. Naturally, with her luck, that meant she practically slammed into Bonnie as she exited the room.

Bonnie grasped her shoulders, concern etched into her face as she clearly noted where Caroline had been. "Caroline, don't do this to yourself." Her gaze was hard as she glanced back at the crime scene. "You can't change what's happened, but I promise we'll put an end to this soon."

Caroline found herself comforted by the confidence she heard in the captain's voice and hoped that she was right.

* * *

It felt like she'd been holding her breath right up until she returned home to find Klaus waiting for her. Not a word was spoken until they moved to her bed, and it was in that comfortable silence they held each other close. "Is Kol ok," she asked quietly.

He tensed, letting out a frustrated sigh. "He knew enough to keep his mouth shut until our lawyer arrived. I suppose that's the silver lining for the foolishness he got up to at uni."

"I'm so sorry. Was it awful?" She squeezed his hand, wishing she could help.

Klaus kissed the top of her head, his voice barely above a whisper as he told her, "It's not often that I see my younger brother afraid. And all I could do was growl threats at my coworkers. The security cameras had such damning evidence that he'd have been formally charged if our lawyer hadn't done such a brilliant job." Concern crept into his tone as he questioned, "What of the crime scene? I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you, love."

Caroline shifted to her side so they could face each other. "What happened to poor Mason...I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Also, we were right — Mason was a member of the cult too. I sent you the picture of his tattoo; odds are it will mysteriously disappear from your official case file just like the evidence of the other victims' marks."

He wearily rubbed his forehead. "Bloody hell, it keeps coming back to a secret Dionysian society. We need to determine who the other members are. Clearly someone's targeting them."

She bit her lip uncertainly, everything she'd learned on the tip of her tongue — the creepiness of her encounter with Kai, what she'd discovered in Katherine's office, Kol's suspicious insight about the symbol — everything. _But not yet. Just stay in this moment a bit longer_. "I don't like lying to Bonnie. She asked if we knew anything else about the murder, and I lied. At some point, we need to start trusting someone to help us figure this out, Klaus."

"And I want to do right by my sister and these other victims and solve their murders." He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't trust easily, love, but I'll think about it."

Caroline brushed her lips to his, a soft, gentle kiss that was meant to reassure, but instead grew into something far more intense and almost primal as he took control. He kept kissing her, long and deep, as he roughly pulled her t-shirt over her head. She felt one of his hands stay at her throat, and her skin tingled pleasurably when she felt his fingers lightly press down. The weight of his touch and the feel of his dominant strength was incredibly arousing.

She bunched his black Henley in her fists, eyeing his muscles appreciatively. The brush of her hands against his flesh temporarily distracted him and as he loosened his grip, she bent her head to lick along the beautiful ridges of his abdominals.

Klaus sucked in a breath, grinding his pelvis so that she could feel his growing bulge. He helped her unzip his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. She glanced up at him through her lashes, her voice a bit breathless as she said, "You're amazing; absolutely beautiful and wonderful and I can't believe you're mine."

His gray eyes were filled with such warmth that it made her heart beat a little faster. He reverently told her, "I've never encountered such an exquisite creature; everything you are fills me with awe. I'm a fortunate man, sweetheart." He ran his hands along her thighs, tugging at the stretchy fabric of her leggings with his teeth. She gasped when the waistband brushed against her clit. Smirking, he purposely slid it across her sensitive bud, making her writhe against him.

"So eager, sweetheart," he murmured, "but I'm afraid I wish to play." A wicked gleam crossed his lusty gaze, and he teased, "Don't you want me to toy with you? To play with your pussy? Look how flushed and pretty you are for me."

His naughty words shot through her, making her pant helplessly. "Please touch me. But, slow. Make me _beg_."

With a possessive growl, Klaus ripped off her leggings, lightly touching her clit with the tip of his tongue. He increased the feather-soft strokes, winding her up only to deviously remove that marvelous sensation. At her groan of frustration, he slyly swiped his finger along her folds and then placed it in his mouth, licking his lips with a satisfied purr. "What a delicious little pussy you have." Dipping his finger into her core, he added, "So sweet. And wet. And all for me."

"Please," Caroline moaned, "I need you." She attempted to buck her hips, trying to sink his finger further inside, but he kept her legs pinned underneath his powerful grip, both exciting and frustrating her. "Please, please, I want you."

He added another finger, slowly stroking along her channel as she vibrated with need. "And what do you want from me, love?"

"Everything," she swore, the certainty of her tone making his gray eyes darken covetously.

As he positioned his cock at her opening, he told her in a hushed tone, "Likewise," and smoothly thrust until he was buried to the hilt. He set a sensual pace, with firm, powerful strokes that wound their way into her soul and set her ablaze.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him as close as possible to meet each of his thrusts as she began to feel herself getting close. He suddenly pulled her legs taught, resting her ankles on his shoulders as he buried himself even further inside her trembling center. She came with a shriek, pulsing around him as he let out a low, sexy rumble.

Still warm and pliant, he flipped them over, reseating her on his lap but facing her away. His hands rubbed her ass, nudging apart her cheeks and playfully sneaking a finger inside. As she whimpered, he carefully slid in another, telling her, "This is where I'll put my cock. And you'll ride me until I come all over that beautiful arse."

"God, yes," she groaned, gripping his cock still slick with her arousal and guiding it between her legs until together they breached her snug hole. She undulated her hips, slowly pushing onto him, and relishing in the absolute fullness. He was the only one to ever touch her like this, and she hoped he'd experienced a few 'firsts' with her as well. The slight pinch as he thrust deep inside quickly turned to undeniable pleasure and she ground back against him, causing Klaus to let out a hoarse bellow.

He increased that tantalizing rhythm, rutting up into her as he began to spasm. He came, gasping for breath as he rubbed his cock along her ass, spilling across her skin. They slumped together in the center of her bed, warm and relaxed as sleep began to overtake them.

Caroline's final thought before she drifted off was that she had to tell Klaus everything she knew. _Tomorrow_. She burrowed further into his embrace, doing her best to fend off the unwelcome chill that accompanied that thought.


	11. Chapter 11: The Scorpion

Warning: It's the chapter many of you have been waiting for (and possibly dreading).

Also, brace yourselves.

* * *

 _She told him before breakfast_. Caroline had let the silence stretch too long as they dressed, and by the time they'd gone downstairs, it hung heavy in the air between them. Klaus assumed she was still shaken from Mason's murder, and had been especially gentle with her that morning. When he gave her another of his soft smiles, she immediately burst into tears. His face crumpled and he immediately enveloped her into a hug that made her sob even harder. She took comfort in the warmth of his skin, the familiar scent of his citrus and cedar cologne. _He felt like home_.

Gently pushing him away, she sat at the kitchen table, waiting for him to join her before she started speaking. _If ever there was a sit-down conversation, this one would be it_. "I learned some stuff about the case that I should've told you sooner...maybe if I had, Mason would still be alive." She hated the way guilt had crept into her voice, turning it bitter.

As Klaus opened his mouth to speak, she quickly continued, worried she'd lose her nerve if she let him interrupt. "Kai cornered me at Tomb the night Mason died. He was completely unhinged and mumbled a bunch of incoherent, disturbing things like how Vicki was like a sacrificial lamb. When I tried to reassure him that we'd catch the murderer, he just kept saying that no one would pay —that they'd just take until there was nothing left. Security finally escorted him away without too much fuss, but it was just so unnerving." She shivered slightly, recalling the almost feral gleam in Kai's gaze, and the unspoken condemnation she'd seen there. _He blamed her for Vicki's death_. _Maybe he should_.

He reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he told her, "Sweetheart, you can't blame yourself for that. The poor lad is grieving the loss of his partner; his erratic behavior is to be expected. However, we'll bring him in for questioning and see if he has an alibi."

Her heart clenched at his words. _He wouldn't be so understanding about what happened next_. "That's not all. When we were in Kat's office, I accidentally saw some stationery that had the cult of Dionysus symbol on it. After you left, I confronted her about it, and she said Tomb hosts private parties for this secret group of powerful people. She only knows who a few of the members are and she's so afraid of them that she keeps her distance and told me to do the same."

In that cold silence, she could feel the instant they broke. The steel in his eyes flashed and she couldn't recall a time that he'd regarded her with such fury. "You knew how important that symbol was to me — to finding the killer! And I was there when you found it and you lied to me. We're supposed to be partners!"

She recoiled as though slapped, stumbling over her words. "Kat's my best friend and I knew the moment I told you what I'd found, you'd take her in for questioning and word would get out about the murders' connection to Tomb. Everything she'd worked for would be ruined. Kat's not a part of this; for all her bold, flashy ways, she'd never hurt people like this. I kept it to myself until I didn't have a choice."

"Until you didn't have a choice?! You mean, until someone else died? _Like Mason_ ," he taunted, lips curled into a sneer. "You aren't a cop, Caroline! You don't get to decide what information is relevant to our case. You don't get to choose which suspects to pursue!"

"Mason's death isn't my fault," she whispered brokenly. "I wish I could take it back and tell you everything as soon as I learned it, but I can't. I just thought I was doing what was right and I'm sorry for breaking your trust."

He angrily spat, "You did more than break my trust, Caroline. You hurt my family. By withholding evidence, Kol became a suspect. You're playing with my brother's life!"

"Kol was with Mason the night he died; he already was a suspect," she blurted out, feeling her own temper flare at Klaus' accusations. She knew he was lashing out, and he had a right to be angry, but it wasn't fair to blame her for everything that had happened. "And Kol knew about the symbol too. I ran into him after I confronted Kat and he knew that it was an ancient sex cult symbol."

Klaus pushed away from the table, angrily clenching his fists. "You're accusing Kol of being the murderer?! An anonymous tip about Mason's murder was called into the station — that never happened with any of the other murders, so clearly we're getting close to something. Plus, the security cameras in Mason's building conveniently stopped working — all signs that the _real_ murderer is trying to frame my brother!"

The disgust on his face broke her heart, and as he stormed out of the kitchen, she quickly followed. "Wait, Klaus! Please don't leave like this. I want to help; I — I need to help!"

He paused at her front door, flicking his fiery gaze over her until she was all but scalded by his glare. "Every moment you withheld information from me is another moment you gave to the murderer. You've all but helped them get away with their crimes! I've had enough of _your_ help."

Caroline was crying before he finished slamming the door.

* * *

Several days had passed with nothing but silence from Klaus. Why couldn't he understand that she was just trying to protect her friend the way that he wanted to protect his brother? Every time she'd thought about reaching out, she remembered the last look he'd given her, how cold he'd been. _His indifference_. And then she was mad and sad and everything in between all over again and she just kept _not calling him_. _Stubborn bastard could call her_.

She'd barely left her house since their fight, living off of her two favorite delivery places and zoning out to Netflix. She was starting to hate the pitying looks from the delivery drivers. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at the screen, assuming it was the app announcing her order was out for delivery, but her breath caught when she saw it was Klaus calling. _He called her_.

Her voice grated in her ears, sounding harsh and hollow and like all of the awful things she didn't want to think about. The silence was thick with tension, and she briefly wondered if he'd called her by accident.

"Caroline." The way his accented voice clipped the syllables of her name made her stomach clench.

She tried to rein in her emotions, his name no more than a small sigh. "Klaus." She fought the absurd urge to pat down her frizzy blonde curls and straighten her ragged sweatshirt, grimacing as she counted far too many empty packages of cookies. "How...how are you?"

There was another pause that dragged on, making her wonder if he'd hung up. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "I've been called out of town for a few days. Captain Bennett's been after me to attend a requalification course — it's a combination refresher training on officer safety, civil liability and some updated legislation that will affect our precinct."

"What about the case?" _What about us?_ She hated that she didn't have the courage to ask him how he felt.

He answered briskly, "Captain Bennett will monitor the case while I'm away." As though sensing Caroline's apprehension, he added, "She's a highly decorated officer and has proven herself to be an asset in the field and as a leader."

"I thought you didn't want to trust anyone with the case."

His tone was defensive. "I trust Bonnie."

 _Because he doesn't trust you._ _And since when is it 'Bonnie' rather than 'Captain Bennett'?_ "Fine," she sighed, feeling the fight go out of her. "Let's just talk when you get back, ok?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Caroline didn't miss the sudden softening she heard in Klaus' tone, and the way he called her 'sweetheart' once more. _She had hope_.

* * *

She was pacing like a nervous cat outside Klaus' condo. He would be home in a few hours, and she'd planned an elaborate welcome home surprise. While he was away, their texting had been tentative, but it felt like they'd reached an understanding. _Maybe even forgiveness_. While Katherine had teased her for obsessively covering the typical rom-com tropes like a trail of rose petals from the door to his bed and some extra racy lingerie, she still was excited to see his reaction.

"For fuck's sake, I can practically hear your snatch vibrating from the parking lot. I'm declaring a national emergency if you don't get laid tonight," Katherine cheerfully told her, handing over one of the bags of groceries she was carrying. Another key component of her surprise for Klaus was to cook his favorite meal, but after her mac and cheese microwave fire that Katherine refused to let her forget even though it was ages ago, she recruited her friend to supervise. Or at least hold a fire extinguisher.

She gave Katherine a fond smile before obsessively checking her watch once more as they rode the elevator. "Thanks for helping me out. I think we'll have plenty of time to finish cooking before he gets home."

Katherine playfully nudged her with her boot. "No way was I turning down a front row seat to watch you burn down Klaus' kitchen." Her tone turned uncharacteristically serious as she told her, "Plus, it's my fault you're in this mess with him. I didn't mean to make you have to choose between us. You kept my secret about Tomb's connection to your case as long as you could, and I'm grateful. But now with Mason's death..." she trailed off, her voice suddenly tight with unshed tears.

"Kat, try not to worry so much. Klaus and I are fine. And we're going to catch the murderer and get justice for the victims. We're getting close; I can feel it."

The women shared hopeful smiles as the elevator doors opened to Klaus' floor. Caroline was rummaging through her purse for the spare key Klaus had given her when she heard movement from inside his condo. The women wore twin looks of confusion when his front door suddenly opened.

Bonnie leaned against the door, wearing one of Klaus' Henleys...and nothing else.


	12. Chapter 12: The Crossed Keys

Author's note: Thank you for all of your support! I know the last chapter received a big reaction from readers, and we'll finally get our answers about what's going on! And everyone needs a friend like Katherine. :)

I've been busy writing drabbles for the Klarosummer Bingo Event (posted to _A Beautiful Symmetry_ ); hopefully you've enjoyed them. :) I also started a new Klaroline multi-chap called _A Pregnant Pause_ ; I'd love for you to check it out if you're interested!

* * *

 _How could a friendly smile look so vicious?_ Caroline blinked rapidly, trying to reconcile what she was seeing. _Her boyfriend's boss answered his door wearing only his Henley_.

Bonnie casually leaned against the doorframe, looking politely confused by their presence. "Hey, Caroline. What are you doing here?"

She'd never been more proud of her friendship with Katherine than she was at that moment. While she was still trying to wrap her head around what the hell was happening and unable to properly form words, Katherine pushed past both of them, storming into Klaus' condo in a screeching tornado of absolute fury. "Klaus! Your balls are my new handbag, you dimpled piece of shit!" Katherine continued to bellow obscenities as she stomped through all the rooms, clearly getting angrier as she failed to find Klaus.

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Caroline crossed the threshold, not proud of the way she purposely slammed into Bonnie's shoulder as she brushed past her. _The shoulder that was bare because Klaus' Henley was hanging off of it_. "Since I'm seeing Klaus, I don't need a reason to be here." She appraised the woman, frostily adding, "So, what's your excuse?"

"Isn't it obvious," Bonnie replied in a maddeningly teasing tone.

Katherine quickly stepped in front of Caroline, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie as she snarled, "I want to hear you say it, bitch. And then I'm rearranging your face with my fist."

She threw back her head, a throaty laugh escaping her. Caroline felt her own fists start to clench at the implications of the mocking laughter. When Bonnie finally spoke, her words were cutting. "Do you have any idea how tedious your books are? You don't know the first thing about true erotica." She nodded at Katherine, her voice dripping venom as she added, "Despite what this sad little whore tries to teach you."

Katherine growled, stepping forward with her fist cocked, but Caroline quickly grabbed her arm, moving both of them back a step. _Something felt off_. "You aren't sleeping with Klaus, are you," Caroline asked slowly. "Whatever this is; it's not about him, is it?"

"No, I'm not sleeping with your boyfriend, you insecure twit. But while we're on the subject, did you know he's almost as neurotic as you? He keeps duplicate sets of all his case files, encrypting them in a futile attempt to avoid prying eyes." Her green eyes glittered with madness as she continued, "This has always been about protecting something sacred. Something you desecrated with the garbage you write."

Despite the fleeting sense of relief that Caroline felt knowing that Klaus had been faithful to her, she registered a coldness to Bonnie's words that made her back up another step, Katherine suddenly silent beside her. ' _Protecting something sacred'? What did Bonnie mean?_ "Why the sudden need to badmouth my books? All the times we've interacted before, you've never let on that you've even read my work, much less had such a strong opinion about them."

"You shouldn't worry about my opinion, Caroline. You should be worried about what happens next," Bonnie practically purred, jostling Katherine out of the way to stand uncomfortably close to Caroline. The last thing she registered before everything went dark was Bonnie's lips curling into a cruel smile and Katherine's horrified shout.

* * *

Her wakening was a strange one. The first thing she registered was all of the crumbling marble columns, with only a few standing, while the rest were scattered on their sides. The next was the raging bonfires scattered throughout the wooded area. _And were those olive trees?_ The final thing she realized was that she and Katherine seemed to be tied to one of the standing columns.

The side of her head hurt from being knocked out, and her memories were a bit fuzzy. She started to say something, but was shocked into silence when she spied a large group of writhing bodies wearing animal skins and horned satyr masks, some rubbing perfumed oils on exposed skin, while others poured dark wine from clay amphora onto each other. Interspersed throughout were individuals inserting long needles into their flesh and bizarrely creating stitches, seemingly unconcerned by the thick blood that ran in rivulets down arms, stomachs and thighs. The more blood that stained the grass, the louder the crowd became, kneeling and bowing in an ecstatic prayer that made the air around them vibrate with energy.

Katherine eyed them skeptically, muttering to Caroline, "See? I told you organized religion was scary as fuck."

Given the circumstances, she couldn't help but agree. It wasn't the sex acts that disturbed her; she fully respected and celebrated those who embraced their kinks — it was the contempt she witnessed, the raw ugly disgust that was evident on all of the cult members' faces that she found terrifying. Whatever pleasure they derived from these acts came from a place of hate.

The scenes she'd observed at Tomb had been seductive, with an element of danger at times, but everyone she encountered had approached their craft with care about each other's safety and comfort levels and a kindness that was unexpected. They were a community and their commitment to each other was something that Caroline had taken to heart.

 _But what she saw before her was disquieting_. It was the dead eyes that stared into nothingness, or the cold, cruel grins that promised nothing but misery. As some of the horned masks slid out of place during the more vigorous thrusts, she gasped as many of the faces were familiar. "That's Mayor Maxfield," she whispered to Katherine, eyeing the Mystic Falls leader as he poured red wine over the bloody stitches that he'd mercilessly sliced into the thigh of local news anchorwoman, Lexi Branson.

"No shit. And I'm pretty sure that's Matt Donovan, the best criminal defense attorney in this state," Katherine whispered back, her voice tight with worry.

A commotion near one of the bonfires drew their attention, and they gasped when they recognized Elena, Camille and April — the protestors that had constantly been trying to shut down Tomb — engaged in some sort of anal play involving one of the empty clay amphora at their feet. It clearly had been the perfect cover for them — pretending to be uptight business owners, when all the time they'd been a part of the cult of Dionysus. "I'll be damned," Caroline muttered, the roughness of the rope digging into her wrists as she struggled against the cold marble column.

"Yes, you are," rasped Bonnie's voice, making her jump.

Caroline shook her head, still trying to put the pieces together. "It was you? But why?"

"For thousands of years, the cult of Dionysus was nothing more than a seductive whisper, a delicious rumor that could never been confirmed," she told them with a dangerous growl. "We hail Dionysus as the most exalted of the gods as he was twice-born — birthed of his mortal mother and then sewn within Zeus' thigh to shelter him from Hera's wrath." Her voice became a deadly whisper as she said, "We took an oath to protect our secrets, but there are those who broke their word."

Caroline gasped, everything finally falling into place. "Stefan, Vicki, and Mason — they were members of your cult and you killed them because they let me interview them for my books?!"

"They told our secrets to outsiders; they violated our sacred covenant. Our community is to be kept hidden from the commonplace," Bonnie swore, a malicious grin creeping across her face as she nodded to Katherine, "Which is why many of us wore masks at Tomb, to pay homage to the old ways, while monitoring your movements within our world and determine the extent of your crimes."

All those times she'd seen the masked individuals at the dungeon — she'd always been disquieted by their presence, but had put it out of her mind. She glanced at her friend, wondering if Katherine had fully understood the danger she'd exposed them to by granting the cult access to Tomb. _But_ _Katherine didn't have a choice_. She shuddered to think what would've happened to her friend if she'd refused such powerful people. Caroline could see it in the way her forehead creased with pain and worry — she was terrified.

Caroline was overwhelmed with her own guilt as well — had she not written her books, perhaps everyone would still be alive. She thought back to all of the signs that were there — Bonnie had been at every crime scene, a rarity given her elevated position as captain. And only someone in a powerful position like hers would've had access to manipulate or remove critical evidence. _She couldn't believe how blind she'd been_.

"Can you move along your villain's monologue," Katherine spat, staring disinterestedly at the writhing bodies in the firelight. Caroline was struck again by how different the scenes played out here versus what she'd witnessed at Tomb. There was no warmth, no passion here — it was cold and disinterested and reeked of frenzied desperation.

She admired Katherine for her bravado in the face of this madness, but the sooner Bonnie was done taunting them, the sooner she'd move on to whatever horrific ending she'd planned for them. She choked back a sob when she realized that she could die before she and Klaus had truly moved past their argument. She wondered if he'd ever find out what really happened to them. She hoped he wouldn't be the one to find their bodies. _If they were ever even found_.

"You left out a name," Bonnie told her, not bothering to respond to Katherine's taunt. She stroked Caroline's cheek, grinning as Caroline jerked her head away. At the women's obvious confusion, she coyly said, "Rebekah."

She felt her stomach drop as she processed Bonnie's words. Of course, Klaus had revealed his theory that his sister had been in the cult, but there was no other connection to the rest of the murders other than the tattooed symbol. A thought suddenly struck her and she blurted out, "But I never interviewed Rebekah for my books — I didn't even know her! Why would you kill her?"

Her eyes flashed in anger as she raged, "She broke our trust. She'd become a frightened child and wanted to leave us. She intended to tell Klaus our secrets."

Katherine scoffed, the derision evident as she condemned their captor's words. "Your cult isn't a community worth protecting, you crazy bitch! All you and your psycho cult members have created is a perversion of power. A true community is about respect and providing a safe space for members to fulfill a need."

Her voice rose above Bonnie's indignant snarl to reassure Caroline, "Bonnie and her cult are crazy fucks trying to justify their sickness. None of this is your fault, Caroline. I'm proud of how you helped to educate the public about the kink community and made it more mainstream. We aren't a dirty secret, and you made sure the rest of the world knows that."

Caroline felt tears threaten to fall at her friend's words, and she caught her eye, nodding her thanks. She cried out when Bonnie suddenly struck Katherine across the face, slamming her head back against the marble column. Caroline shouted, struggling helplessly against the ropes as she watched blood drip from her friend's nose.

"Bitch, just get on with it — your foreplay sucks," Katherine mocked, glaring at Bonnie.

Their captor's fists clenched, and Caroline barely registered the flash of a shark-like smile before Bonnie punched her, making it feel like her eye exploded into a thousand stars of white-hot pain. She groaned, doing her best to keep from crying out, not wanting to give Bonnie the satisfaction of hearing her pain. "What do you want with us," she ground out, eyes watering from the force of the blow.

Her voice was high and cruel as she spoke. "Dionysus gifts us with madness, the intoxicating frenzy that touches his worshippers as we perform the sacred rites in his name. It's a divine revelation that we experience as our god works his will through our flesh. Blood sacrifices and offerings connect us to our primal nature." She raised her arms to the night sky, the other members joining in as they chanted in words she didn't understand — _was that Ancient Greek?_

Green eyes glittering dangerously, Bonnie revealed, "Long ago, the cult of Dionysus would tear to pieces the outsiders who would dare spy on their sacred activities. _Tonight will be an homage to the old ways_."


	13. Chapter 13: Triumph Arch

Author's note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews and messages about my story! Your support means so much to me; thank you for encouraging me to continue to share my work.

Also, in case you didn't see my news that I posted with my other stories, I have BIG news! My original work has been published on Amazon. It's called _Twice Burned_. I've included the synopsis at the end of this chapter.

Warning: Some crazypants gory violence.

* * *

 _Tear to pieces. An homage to the old ways._ Bonnie's twisted words hung in the air, polluting it. Her fingers crawled along Caroline's bare arms and she chuckled darkly as Caroline struggled in vain against the rough rope that bound her. "Get away from me," Caroline hissed, her skin wanting to crawl off of her bones just to escape Bonnie's touch.

"Soon you'll beg for my touch," Bonnie told her, a fond smile upon her lips as Elena, April and Camille joined her, all threading their arms together companionably as they exchanged harsh kisses that sought to devour and punish.

Wrenching her mouth away, Bonnie reached out to toy with Katherine's disheveled curls, telling them confidently, "You'll both _scream_ for it."

"Never," Katherine swore, jerking her head back until she loudly banged it against the cold marble column they were tied against. "It's pathetic how you and your crazy cult groupies are so desperate to feel special, to feel _anything_ other than the sad, lonely emptiness inside."

As Elena and April took turns rubbing more oil onto Bonnie's glistening skin, Bonnie cocked her head to the side, her voice filled with amusement as she asked, "Such a sad little whore — you know all about emptiness — isn't that why you constantly stuff your holes? To feel _special_? To feel like you belong?"

Bonnie's spiteful words earned mocking laughter from her cohorts, and Caroline quickly said, "Don't listen to this crazy bitch, Kat." She hated the fleeting hurt she saw on Katherine's face before she hid it from their captors. "They want our fear and pain, but we won't give it to them." She glared at the large crowd who'd started to gather around them, swearing vehemently, " _They'll get nothing_."

Bonnie clapped her hands, raising her voice over the excited murmurs of the cult members. "Tonight, we honor the sacred rite of sparagmos, to tear to pieces our enemies." She gestured toward Matt, who wore a wine-stained animal skin slung low across his hips as he helped several members carry an enormous clay bowl. He exchanged caresses with two other men, but the there was nothing sensual in his touch; his face carried all of the warmth of a snowstorm. It was mechanical, perfunctory. And made her skin crawl with the hollowness she spied in the crowd's glassy stares.

Needing a distraction, Caroline peered at the contents in the bowl, confused by the way the raging bonfires were reflected in the gleaming surface. _Were those oysters?_ She caught the furrowed brow on Katherine's face, her brown eyes widening in alarm as she clearly figured something out. _Something bad_. Caroline fought valiantly to keep her face devoid of emotion as she waited for Bonnie to continue her maniacal taunts.

"While many of you favor ripping apart the flesh with nails and teeth, we also may honor the ancient tradition by using oyster shells." Bonnie gleefully scooped up the iridescent shells, pouring them onto the outstretched hands of her fellow cult members.

Caroline turned her head away from the sight of them bouncing on their toes, giddy at the thought of her and Katherine's brutal deaths. They were prepared to pull them apart with hands and fingers, even cutting into their skin with oysters. _They welcomed it._ What the hell was wrong with these people?

She choked back a sob when she thought of Klaus. By now, he should be back home. If she concentrated hard enough, she thought she could still smell his familiar citrus and cedar cologne. A tear escaped, hotly trailing down her sweaty cheek. Would he notice any signs of struggle or had Bonnie cleaned before she brought them here? She hated that she wasn't sure he'd care enough to look for her, given their nasty fight right before he left. _Her biggest regret is that she would die before she could tell him how she felt._

Her stomach clenched as she watched several of the members step closer, tightly gripping the oyster shells in their fists. They stank of wine and sweat and the fragrant oils they'd been rubbing on each other. Despite how the side of her head ached from Bonnie knocking her out earlier, it didn't distract from her growing fear of what was about to happen. She worriedly saw the way that Katherine's face had swollen, the blood from her nose making her wonder if Bonnie had broken it.

 _And suddenly none of it mattered_. The pain seared through her brain, a vengeful flame that went on an on until she marveled that she didn't pass out. Bonnie's sneer faltered slightly as Caroline stubbornly remained silent, but when she increased the pressure of the broken shell, a small whimper finally escaped. The sour, copper smell of her blood consumed her, making her gag. Rivulets ran down her arms, the shredded skin somehow burning but freezing at the same time as her body couldn't adjust to the horrific sensations. _This was how she would die_.

"Caroline!"

She whipped her head to the side as Katherine choked on her name, and she couldn't stop her own answering cry as she watched in disbelief as Elena bit into Katherine's calf, ripping away a thin ribbon of skin. The color drained from her friend's face as she clenched her teeth against the scorching waves of pain.

Unexpectedly, sharp, bellowing noises effectively silenced the shrieking, bloodthirsty crowd. Two men wearing satyr masks raised curved animal horns to their lips, their strides confident as the cult members quickly parted to let them pass. Caroline caught awed murmurs of "they carry the blessing of the sacred bull" and exchanged a fearful glance with Katherine. _Now what?_

Both men were stripped bare except for thin loincloths, their sculpted bodies glistening in the firelight. Despite her terror, her gaze was drawn to the taller man's abdominals, and she realized the beautiful ridges looked familiar. She quickly searched for the beautiful feather tattoo, letting out a gasp of pain when she recognized the intricate lines she'd spent hours tracing with her lips and tongue. _It was Klaus_. _He was one of them_.

Sickened by her discovery, she crumpled under the enormous weight of her lover's betrayal and didn't bother holding back her tears. They'd shared so much, how could she have missed the darkness he must possess to make him want to be a part of this madness? With her vision blurred, she didn't see the other man whip out a hidden pistol, but her body jerked at the first crack of a bullet.

It caught Camille along her jawline, spraying blood across the marble column and Katherine's forehead. Caroline didn't fully understand what was happening even as the next bullet slammed into Elena's shoulder, making her curl into a ball on the ground. _It wasn't until both men ripped off their masks that it became real_.

Shockingly, it was Kol who had shot Camille and Elena. When Klaus tossed away his mask, he briefly looked at Caroline, far too many emotions flashing through his intense gaze for her to track. She sucked in a breath when he suddenly held his own gun, aiming it directly at Bonnie's head.

His voice was eerily calm despite the chaos around them. "All this time, it was right in front of me."

Bonnie shrewdly observed, "Not a single fingerprint was left at your place. How did you figure it out?"

"It was subtle things at first. But then your constant presence at crime scenes — unusual for someone in your position — not to mention the paper-thin ruse of sending me away in the middle of a case." His gray eyes briefly flicked to Caroline, jaw tightening as he no doubt catalogued her injuries. "You apparently were so eager to get me out of the way to kidnap Caroline and Katherine that you didn't bother to file the appropriate paperwork to secure my place at the seminar. I put the pieces together and immediately returned home." The slight furrow of his brow was the only indication of regret. "I didn't arrive in time."

Caroline's heart leapt in her chest at his words. Klaus wasn't one of them. _He hadn't betrayed her_. "You're here now. That's what matters," she told him, her slight smile more of a grimace as the ruined flesh on her arms burned from Bonnie's attack.

Bonnie laughed, a maniacal glint in her green eyes as she taunted, "Idiot girl — _none_ of it matters! You and your friends will be swept into the wake of our sacred ritual and your bodies will never be recovered. The cult of Dionysus is _eternal_."

The murmurs of the crowd reached Caroline's ears and she noticed that many had slipped off into the shadows, intending to escape during the confrontation. She hated knowing that so many of the cult members would get away with this. _Not the most pressing problem_. Katherine's snarl of anger laced with fear caught her attention, and she realized that Bonnie now held the jagged bit of oyster shell to her neck. It reeked of her blood, and she felt her stomach heave.

"Release them," Klaus demanded, grip tightening on his gun. "I assure you Kol isn't the only Mikaelson with impeccable aim."

Bonnie's bladed smile was even more unsettling than the way she viciously dug the edge of the shell into Caroline's neck, pricking the skin enough to scratch, but not bleed — yet. "Use your head, Klaus. Killing me won't change anything. The cult of Dionysus will carry on just as it always has." A wild gleam appeared in her gaze as she said, "Which is why you should take my offer. _Join us_. We'll make a place for both you and your brother in our circle. Pledge your devotion to our ways and Dionysus will elevate you above your petty grievances."

"Bollocks, you've gone starkers if you think we'd ever join you," Kol scoffed, seeming to take particular glee in stepping on Elena's wounded shoulder as she writhed on the ground.

"You murdered innocent people. Stefan. Vicki. Mason. My sister, for fuck's sake! You plotted Caroline and Katherine's deaths — do you honestly believe these offenses are so easily pardoned?!" Klaus' bellow was a wounded animal, the violence in every line of his body apparent.

Caroline could feel the slightest tremor in Bonnie's grip, and it made her smile. _Bonnie was afraid_. There was movement among the trees, and Bonnie stiffened at the soft snap that was too precise to be anything other than what it was. _They were surrounded_.

"Your influence doesn't extend as far as you think. There's still honorable officers whose loyalty can't be bought or threatened," Klaus announced triumphantly. "This is your last chance to surrender, Bonnie."

At first, Caroline was sure that Bonnie had given up the fight — her body went slack and she took a shuddering breath while slowly raising her hands. However, that ferocious gleam in her green eyes never faded and she quickly brought her wrist back to Caroline's neck, the shell's rough edge slicing into her.

The searing pain was nothing new — it paled in comparison to the burning flesh of her arms where Bonnie's cuts were the deepest. As her head lolled back against the column, it was difficult to make sense of what happened next. _Shouting from Katherine and Kol. Klaus' anguished cry_. Just before her vision began to blur, she saw Klaus' bullet bury itself in Bonnie's chest, causing her to fall at Caroline's feet.

Bonnie's choking death rattle was filled with venom as she swore, "You'll never be free of us. _We are legion_."

There was a dull roar in Caroline's ears that kept her from focusing on the commotion around her. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open and she was tempted by the sweet relief that the darkness promised her. She vaguely was aware of Kol freeing Katherine, her friend hysterical as she staggered to her side. Klaus kept murmuring soothing things as he held her, but her gaze kept straying to Bonnie.

 _It began with a body. It would end the same way_.

* * *

As I mentioned earlier, my original work has been published on Amazon. It's called _Twice Burned_. Here's the synopsis:

 _"I've been burned as a witch before. It didn't stick, obviously."_ As one of the most respected and powerful voodoo priestesses in New Orleans, Susannah had weathered a long, stormy existence over her two centuries, and wasn't about to let something as inconsequential as being burned at the stake get her down. Besides, she was far too busy being an elementary school teacher, ignoring the advances of an overconfident werewolf, and harnessing the forces of voodoo loa to protect the innocent — just the typical hassles of everyday life in the volatile, supernatural hotspot of New Orleans.

And then there's Nashóba, the alpha pack leader of the Choctaw wolf clan — also known as the _overconfident werewolf who has no problem mixing business with a little pleasure_. He initially approaches Susannah to form an alliance against a mysterious dark force. While trying to protect his sister who is next in line to be medicine woman and fighting creatures of Choctaw folklore, he still finds the time to try to seduce the argumentative, passionate voodoo priestess who's caught his eye.

Together, they'll unravel the mystery behind the dark force, in between exploring an intriguing blues club underneath the Mississippi, a hidden werewolf village and torturing enemies conveniently locked away in invisible rooms. Nash may have initially offered Susannah a taste of real power, but he'll soon learn that it pales in comparison to the power of her loyalty and above all, her heart.


	14. Chapter 14: The Zen Pause

Author's note: Thank you for supporting my story! This is longer than my typical chapter, but I thought you guys would enjoy the treat; especially since this will be the final chapter. I can't tell you how much it means that you've followed me all the way through the end of my story; your reviews and kudos have meant so much to me! Also, special thanks to Eliliyah for all of the great details to help me more accurately portray the kink community; I appreciate your invaluable expertise. And please go read her work; she's a wildly inventive author!

Warning: Finally some sexy times!

* * *

The curtains fluttered, a flash of iridescent fabric that caught in the oscillating stage lights — and Caroline fought the waves of nausea that threatened to overtake her. _Oyster shells clutched in sweaty hands, tearing jagged lines into her flesh. Ripping into her as the air soured with her blood._ Damn it. She took a deep breath, slamming her eyes shut as she used the techniques her therapist taught her. _You are Caroline Forbes_. _You have people who love you. You are safe_. _Your past is not your future_.

It had been over a year since that awful night, and while she'd been fortunate enough to recognize that she needed help with her PTSD, her progress had been slower than she'd anticipated. Fortunately, she'd been blessed with excellent support from the people in her life. Katherine was still dealing with her own trauma, but had agreed to seek therapy as well, and together, they'd faced down the worst of their demons and had come out the other side even stronger. And of course, there was Klaus. He'd been a phenomenal friend and lover to Caroline, encouraging her to talk about her experience in her own time. He'd somehow instinctively understood when she needed her space as well as when she needed his reassuring presence.

In fact, it was thanks to his quiet strength that she'd agreed to headline Cocktoberfest, Miami's wildly popular annual kink convention. Her agent had been hounding her for months, still fielding offers from multiple publishing houses to write a tell-all about her experience, not to mention the dozens of movie deals that kept getting hurled her way. She'd firmly refused every deal — reliving her ordeal for public consumption would do nothing more than fuel her nightmares. Plus, she had concerns that publicizing the cult of Dionysus would undo all of the positive attention she'd tried to garner for the kink community with _The Naughty Neurotic_ erotica series.

With her books more popular than ever, when the event producer for Cocktoberfest practically begged her agent for Caroline to headline, Klaus encouraged her to say yes. Which led to this moment. _Where she was standing backstage, hyperventilating because the back of the curtains were too shiny_.

"Yeah, I know — polyester blends make me want to vomit too."

Caroline smiled as Katherine sauntered into view, her crimson boots with cascading fringe swaying with every step. For the most part, her best friend looked the same — bold, sexy outfits and a 'fuck me then fuck off' attitude. _But she'd changed_. It was subtle; just below the surface, but Caroline understood the signs now and knew what to look for. _Eyes that fearfully darted back and forth_. _Flinching at loud noises. Barely holding in screams if someone approached her from behind._

Caroline recognized her friend's struggles because they were hers too. For Caroline, vicious little reminders of their ordeal still happened from time to time, but often it was the crowds that sent her into a blind panic, her chest constricting until she gasped for air. She'd been working with her therapist as well as Klaus to get a better handle on her emotions around large groups, and she'd finally grown confident enough to face her fears at the convention.

"Do you need to go back to your dressing room," Katherine quietly asked, brown eyes filled with concern.

Caroline shook her head, grasping her friend's hands in hers. She glanced down at where they were joined, the jagged white lines crisscrossed her arms in places — scars from Bonnie's torture. At first, neither Katherine nor Klaus had understood her refusal to seek out a plastic surgeon — she told them it wouldn't help. Covering up the damage felt like lying and she realized that every time she noticed how her skin was healing, it was like her heart was healing too. "I'm fine. Really." She gave her a small smile, adding, "And I won't be alone out there; you made sure I'm with friends."

"You bet your perky little ass," she replied solemnly, "you'll _always_ be with friends."

Feeling her throat get tight with tears, she quickly nodded, allowing Katherine to lead her onstage as the curtains parted for them. The roar of the crowd set her teeth on edge and suddenly her hands were sweaty, so she quickly searched for Klaus to keep her grounded. _There_. He was seated to the left of the podium on a stylish red leather couch, his encouraging smile filling her with warmth. She barely paid attention to Katherine's flamboyant introduction, too busy basking in Klaus' calming presence.

"Love you," she mouthed, a giddiness shooting all the way to her toes when he murmured it back, his dimpled smile on display. It was so effortless now to exchange those words, but they'd both always remember the first time.

 _Floating. But her limbs were too heavy. Harsh chemical smell. Loud beeping. "Klaus," she whispered hoarsely as she struggled to be heard._

 _He immediately hovered over her, his gray eyes red-rimmed and filled with worry. "Shh, sweetheart. Don't try to talk. You're in the hospital, and I...I promise you're safe. I'm keeping you safe from now on."_

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled how her biggest regret when she thought Bonnie was going to kill her was that she would die before she could tell Klaus how she felt. And now she'd been given another chance. "I love you," she croaked, a small squeak escaping as he lunged for her, a feral light in his gaze as he rained down urgent kisses._

 _When he finally wrenched his lips away, he rested his forehead against hers, his voice thick with emotion as he confessed, "And I love you. Your light and strength are everything I never believed I could have. But I swear I'll work every day to deserve you."_

She smiled, recalling how the Tomb members had taken over the waiting room outside of her and Katherine's rooms, refusing to leave until they knew the women would be ok. It was touching to see how the kink community had come together to support them, and Caroline would be forever grateful. Klaus had informed her that in between charming the nurses into allowing everyone to spend the night in the waiting room, Kol and Enzo apparently had organized some _creative_ games to pass the time. Coincidentally, dildo ring toss and anal plug bowling were still incredibly popular at Tomb.

Katherine loudly clapped, wrapping up her introduction and then eagerly joined Kol and Enzo on the couch across from Klaus, their arms draped protectively around her shoulders. In all the years they'd been friends, Caroline had never seen Katherine so completely swept up in the romance of a relationship — until now. In the aftermath, Katherine struggled with nightmares and severe panic attacks, and it was Kol and Enzo who gave her loving support and made her feel safe. Somewhere along the way, the three of them bonded on a deeper level and now were in a committed relationship.

As she stepped in front of the podium, the crowd rose to its feet, the thundering applause making her flash a teary-eyed smile. "Thank you! Your support of my work over the years has meant everything to me. Before I get to the real reason you're here — to watch me turn fire engine-red while I read some gloriously smutty scenes aloud from my latest book — I have a couple of announcements."

Amid the amused chuckling of the crowd, she looked over at Klaus, telling them, "First, I've dedicated my book to Klaus, who somehow failed to realize that his own light shines brighter than everyone around him. Thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted, and a few things I didn't even know I needed — including the scene in chapter seven." The blush that stained Klaus' cheeks from the crowd's catcalls and wolf whistles (especially the bawdy commotion from Katherine, Kol and Enzo) was immensely satisfying.

As the noise died down, she cleared her throat, hoping she could get through this next part without breaking down. "Second, I'm pleased to announce that I've started a foundation to help people escape from cults. It's called _Rebekah's Sanctuary_. All proceeds from my latest book will be donated to honor Rebekah Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore, Vicki Donovan, and Mason Lockwood." She'd barely gotten the words out before she found herself enveloped into a tight embrace, with Klaus wordlessly holding her as he clearly found himself overcome with emotion. Suddenly, she felt another set of arms hugging her side, and she was startled to see Kol had been reduced to a blubbering mess as he clung to her. She hugged the brothers, pleased that she could do this for their sister's memory and for the other victims.

* * *

After her book reading, Caroline let Klaus guide her back to her dressing room, the warm press of his hand at the small of her back making her feel safe, and above all, loved. After everything that had happened, she thought she'd never be able to take another breath without jumping at every shadow, wincing every time a stranger approached her for an autograph.

Even though she'd seen Bonnie die and many of the cult members were arrested, she was skeptical that the cult was truly dead. Powerful people had been involved, and likely would manipulate the justice system to serve their needs. Those people probably were happy to let Bonnie and the others be scapegoats to allow the public assume it was over. Fortunately, finding Rebekah's killer had allowed Klaus to find closure, and so far, he hadn't seemed inclined to want to pursue remnants of the cult of Dionysus any further.

"What you did for my sister, for my family...it's a debt that I can never repay," he told her quietly, his voice tinged with awe. "You've ensured she'll be remembered, and that others like her might be saved."

She pecked his cheek, telling him softly, "We'll both make sure of that." She plopped down on top of the tufted ottoman in the center of the room, eyeing several colorful gift bags that were piled near her feet.

"What do you have there, sweetheart?"

She squealed eagerly as she started pawing through them, explaining, "Presenters at kink conferences receive lots of goody bags, usually from vendors wanting endorsements for their sex toys." Tipping over one of the larger bags, she chuckled as multiple neon-colored dildos the size of pineapples fell out. "Given this is the Cocktoberfest kink convention, it looks like most of the products will have a _very_ specific theme."

Intrigued, Klaus sat beside her, reaching into a bag with glittery blue swirls and pulled out an enormous silver ring that he playfully swung around his index finger as he smirked, "Cock jewelry?"

"Vibrating ring," she corrected him, reaching over to run a finger along the slick silicone. "You wear it at the base of your penis, and it vibrates during sex. It's supposed to be quite the rush."

Eyebrow quirked, he asked huskily, "Have you ever...?"

"In about two minutes, the answer will be yes," she replied with a sexy growl, throwing herself into his arms and furiously kissing him.

He rumbled low in his chest as she ripped his black Henley over his head, attacking his beautiful feather tattoo with lips and tongue. His skin was deliciously salty with the bite of his citrus and cedar cologne, and she sucked on his nipple as he helplessly moaned.

Fingers threaded through her blonde curls, he gently tugged her lips back to his, kissing her until she was breathless. He jerked open the bow at her waist, her flirty sleeveless romper sliding from her body in a whisper of silk. She arched into the possessive stroke of his hands, delighting in the way his gray eyes darkened as he discovered she'd worn nothing underneath. "Didn't want to waste time," she gasped, sliding her nails inside the waistband of his jeans. The ridges of his abdominals twitched pleasurably as she lightly scraped them, and his impatient fingers brushed against hers as he quickly unzipped his jeans.

"Something we have in common, love," he said with a dimpled smirk, shoving down his jeans as he cock sprang free.

Caroline lightly traced the underside with her finger, teasing little touches that always drove him wild. As her wrist bumped his head and discovered his telltale slickness, she quickly wrapped her hand around him, alternating the pressure of her strokes as he grunted and cursed in that delicious accent.

She picked up the silver ring where it had fallen, rising to her knees upon the fluffy ottoman as she fitted the lubricated silicone on his tip. His shaky breath encouraged her explorations, and she teased his length with the raised bumps that coated the inside of the ring.

"Fuck," he panted, his erection twitching in her firm grasp, "I want you to ride me," he commanded, reclining on his back and pulling her to him.

Caroline straddled Klaus' thighs, pushing the ring against the base of his cock, a strangled hiss escaping him. "Are you sure about that," she purred, bending down to take a long lick. She ran her tongue along her lips, murmuring seductively, "Mmm. Cheesecake lube tastes almost as delicious as you."

She took him in her mouth and was rewarded with him hoarsely shouting her name, growing more incoherent as she swallowed, applying more pressure as she felt the light vibrations of the ring. Her thighs were slick with arousal and as she lured more of his precum onto her tongue, she moaned, anxious to feel him inside. Throwing back her curls, she resettled on his lap, fingers spreading her folds. She rubbed herself against his head, allowing him to lightly dip inside before coyly shifting away.

"Minx," he growled, gripping her hips as he roughly filled her, their cries mingling together.

Suddenly flush against the ring, she whimpered, the vibrations against her clit sending wave after wave of pleasure to her center. She reveled in this moment of pure ecstasy, her lover writhing underneath her as his gray eyes were nearly feral with lust. His hips rutted against her with demonic fury, the force of his thrusts making her gasp as she raked his chest with her nails.

Everything was too sharp and too sweet as she felt her body cling to his with the intensity of their climax. Klaus gave a great shudder, groaning out her name as he came down from his high. "Fuck me, we need one in every color they have, sweetheart," he told her in a strangled whisper.

Caroline nodded enthusiastically, still feeling the sensual burn of what was possibly the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. "Will definitely talk to my people about expanding my toy line to include that little gem," she panted, rolling off of him to stretch out on the large ottoman with a content sigh.

He carefully removed the ring with a grunt, licking his fingers as he savored their combined taste. A flicker of desire registered in his gray eyes, and he loomed over her, his accented voice teasing, "I encouraged my brother to take his paramours on an extended tour of the caning and Florentine flogging classes, so we should take advantage of our time together as I believe you're due for another book signing later today."

The first puff of air as he lightly breathed on her hard nipples made her shiver pleasurably. "What did you have in mind?"

"Post-dinner digestif," he muttered, immediately covering her still-quivering mound with his mouth. She rolled her hips at the precise curl of his tongue, stroking every part of her that still ached for him. Twisting her body to gain more of that sensual friction, her hip came in contact with something rubber. As she blindly grabbed it, intent on tossing it off to the side, she couldn't help but notice the curious bumps and ridges. Apparently in the midst of their fiery embrace, they'd managed to knock over another bag that had contained a sassy selection of textured gloves.

"Care for another first, sweetheart?"

Caroline wordlessly spread her thighs as he put on the glove, the unexpected feel of the ribbed finger making her hips jerk against Klaus' hand. He sneakily switched fingers, this one with wide ridges he used to flick at her swollen clit until she found herself once again riding that wave of sharp pleasure edged with delectable pain.

The bucking of her hips increased and her breathy cries spurred him on, while the weight of his seductive gaze made her flushed and desperate for another release. With a possessive growl, he attacked her dripping folds with teeth and tongue, wrenching every bit of pleasure from her center.

Breathless, she allowed him to pull her against his chest, their sweat-slicked bodies entwined. "That just keeps getting better," she marveled, pulling him down for a slow, seductive kiss.

"And it always will," he vowed, lips brushing across the top of their joined hands.

* * *

Aerial silk performers glided through the night sky, drawing appreciative murmurs from the crows below. Caroline's book signing was in the middle of the convention's largest dungeon party, and the theatrics did not disappoint. From the erotic gyrations of the suspended performers overhead, to the elaborate rope scenes featuring glow sticks and fire breathing, there were breathtaking sights throughout the open-air event.

The sharp crack of whips and ecstatic cries was a common sound, and Caroline felt her nipples pebble underneath the fuchsia silk of her romper. A quick glance across the fountain of gleaming golden lights revealed Klaus' impish gaze, and her heart fluttered when she thought back to all of his naughty promises for when they returned to their hotel suite.

She bit back a smile when she saw that Katherine, Kol and Enzo were nowhere to be found, as Klaus had no interest in experiencing any of Kol's debauchery at the various dungeon parties Caroline was required to attend as part of her book's promotional contract with the convention organizers. Considering his penchant for trouble and deep-rooted enjoyment of making his brother uncomfortable, Kol had been quite vocal on the matter, demanding in exchange for his best behavior that he be featured in no less than two prominent scenes in her next book, and Caroline was happy to oblige in order to keep the peace.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a Dom resplendent in a brushed silver leather ensemble who tugged on the studded leash of her slave, setting the entire _Naughty Neurotic_ series in front of Caroline to sign. She flashed an apologetic smile that looked out of place with her severe makeup and spiked red mohawk.

Caroline did her best to bite back a groan as she noticed that many of her fans had multiple books from her series clutched in their hands, eager for her to sign. A quick look around the Dom revealed the double line of attendees had wound its way around the dungeon party and looped halfway around the resort. _Her agent would be thrilled_.

So far, she didn't feel any warning signs of a panic attack, and there was a bloom of hope in her chest that the attacks were becoming even more infrequent. However, she was still thankful her agent had negotiated multiple signing events throughout the convention, just in case the crowd started to overwhelm her. Plus, she looked forward to a break later that night to enjoy some more pleasurable alone time with Klaus.

As she quickly signed the tall stack with a friendly smile, she paused momentarily to appreciate the elaborate Marie Antoinette-style costumes several women were wearing as they chattered excitedly with a couple outfitted in neon gimp-suits off to the side. While the wide skirts barely grazed the tops of their thighs, the heavy gold brocade corsets were beautiful. She made a note to compliment them later after she finished up this latest round.

She didn't realize how distracted she'd become until multiple squealing fans had come and gone with her signing their books but not really noticing the faces had changed. She reminded herself to be more approachable since these people were her livelihood and she appreciated their support of her work.

The next encounter was considerably more reserved than the typical super fan, and Caroline appreciated the temporary break from awkward, overenthusiastic attendees. As she flipped open her latest book to the inside cover to scrawl her signature, she briefly flicked her gaze upward to smile at the woman. Seemingly dressed as a seductive version of Lewis Carroll's Mad Hatter, the gleaming jade silk band of the top hat perched jauntily on her head perfectly matched the cropped waistcoat and hot pants.

The woman's answering grin was a brief flash of teeth as she thanked Caroline and reached for her book, curiously stroking the spine with one long finger. Eyes drawn to the movement, Caroline barely held back a scream that threatened to swallow her whole.

Between the woman's knuckles was a hidden cult of Dionysus tattoo.

 _You'll never be free of us. We are legion._


End file.
